A Love Story Of Rage and Death
by RoseHeart59x
Summary: In the present century, Tom and Jerry reunited again with Gon and his companions. However, the evil hunter named Saihara was seeking Kurapika because she believes he was looked like Kuroma, the one who been she obsessed with. But, a defender slayer named Asurina, his childhood friend from the past, seeked to protect him. Will love prevails against evil?
1. Chapter 1

This is the new crossover story between Tom and Jerry Hunter X Hunter. These two are my best top series i ever watch.

I created this crossover story especially on those who are huge fans of both series and even those who can't move on from their tragedy of their first love. This story will bring a lot of adventures, touch of romance and tragedy that will lead to sadness and grief.

 **Note:** _This story is just a fictional. Hope You Like It_. _Enjoy_

This story was set after the events of Season 3 (Phantom Troupe Arc)

Chapter 1 - Day of Adventure and Meeting

(Prologue)

Before the human world was created, there were some deities lived in the world of the skies, in which mostly of them are the first professional hunters. One of them is Kuroma, a sensitive but powerful deity. His powers are powerful and stronger chains that can able to attacked enemies in one strike. He was been respected by some fellow deities and he was titled " Deity of Fear ". However, there is one person who had been interested at him. Her name was Saihara ,the strongest hunter who had killed and murdered many people and creatures from different planets. She turned out to be obsessed to him however he rejected her and that when the first war between good and evil hunters has begun. Kuroma, watching in despair no other choice but to stop the fight however he failed.

A half century later, Kuroma attempted to killed himself by jumping at the river of death. Before he dies, he shouted in a loud voice

" I will cursed of all the evil in this world in the future generation! " he yelled

And he jumped down, falled to his death. The other deities were mourned of his death and that when, the sky world was destroyed. The evolution of the Earth was repeated it's history over and over again and that was the creation of human world was created. Over the centuries, modern technology was spread across the world and even that some of people who wanted to achieve their goals, to become a professional hunters.

Professional Hunters were classified according to their power and ability which is called " Nen ". They are types of Nen: Enhancer, Manipulator, Conjurer, and Specialist. Some of them are using their Nen for good goals but some others are used for evil desires.

(Present Generation)

Inside the car, Tom and Jerry were sitting on the chairs, watching at the window as they reached to their destination.

" Man, I can't wait for this " Tom said in excitement

" Me too, I hope we see them again since we got here a year ago. " Jerry said

" Those four will be thrilled when we see us coming. " Tom said

" Yep, you say so. " Jerry said

" By the way, where the place we gonna meet them? " Tom asked

Jerry get the paper from his bag. The paper says that:

 _Dear Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse,_

 _I send this letter to you because we gonna meet together at the museum. I'm looking forward to it._

 _P. S Don't forget to bring extra things because we have to do something very important duty to do_

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Your Closest Friend_

 _Gon Freecs_

" an important duty? What he means by that? " Tom wondered

" I don't know either. Maybe we know it when we arrived there at the museum. " Jerry said

A hour later, the car stopped at the outside of the museum. The two went out and the car leaves.

" So.. this is the museum? " Tom wondered

" We should go ahead. " Jerry said, walked fastly

The two went inside but there is no sign of Gon anywhere.

" Where is he? It supposed to meet us earlier here. " Tom wondered, as he looked around his head

" Well, we should wait for them to arrived. " Jerry said

But suddenly, someone poked on Jerry's shoulder

" Who is that? " Jerry asked

" It was me, Jerry Mouse. " a man voice said

Jerry turned his back and he was surprised in shocked

" Gon, Is that you? " Jerry asked in surprised

" Of course, it was me. " Gon said

" Whew! You been surprised us like this. " Tom said

" I was just surprised you up. So.. Are you having been tired of long trip from Japan? " Gon asked

" Yeah, we been tired enough. Hey.. where is Killua and the others? " Jerry asked

Killua, Kurapika and Leorio arrives in

" What's up, Tom and Jerry? " Killua asked

" Wow, you guys. I guess you all been changed a lot. " Jerry said

" It was long time no see. We are been reunited again this year. " Leorio said

" Yeah, we miss this city a year ahead and we can't forget those wonderful memories we had together. " Tom said

" You two been changed a lot since we first met you at the conference a year ago. " Kurapika said

" Thanks, Kurapika " Jerry said with a smile

" So... where we gonna do first? " Tom asked

" Toured around the museum, to see some wonderful artifacts. " Gon said

" Really?! " the two asked in surprised

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - An Estranged Fate**


	2. Chapter 2

From the first chapter, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are reunited again with Gon and his companions Killua, Kurapika and Leorio at the museum.

" Really?! " the two asked in surprised

" Of course, we can toured in some artifacts at the first side. There's something special in there. " Gon stated

" something special? " Tom asked in confusement

" You will see if we get in there, right? " Killua said with a smile

Then the group went to the first side of the museum. They entered in the historical category.

" Wow! Look at this artifacts, looked like bold and old. " Tom said, looked at some paintings at the walls

" Those paintings are about the history about the evolution of our planet and the entire universe. " Gon stated, pointed to a painting at the left side

" And of course it is, they are created in the year 80's before the modern technology was created. " Leorio said

" I guess you guys learned about those stuffs. " Jerry said

" Because we are professional hunters, we can telled everything about some things that you don't discovered yet. " Killua said

" Really? Of what?! " Tom asked in excitement

Jerry turned his head to the painting at the center, wondering in mind.

" Is something bother you, pal?" Tom asked

" What is in this painting? " Jerry asked Gon, wondering

" Oh, that painting. " Gon said as he pointed his finger at the painting and he continued said to them " It was the painting of the greatest and the most fearful deity of the skies, his name was Kuroma. "

" Kuroma? Who is he? " Jerry asked, confusing

" Kuroma was the first deity hunter at the time before the evolution of the human world was created. He has the ability to create chains to attack his enemies at one strike. He was titled " Deity of Fear " because of that ability but some of the deities are respective to him. He was gentle to others. " Leorio stated

" But unfortunately, there was an evil person who was obsessed to him, the evil hunter named Saihara. She forced him to loved her however he rejected her. He sealed her in the dark coffin for a hundred years. However the next two centuries, the first war between good and evil hunters had begun. The deity tried to stop it but he failed. " Killua said

" Then what happened? " Tom asked

" He killed himself by jumping into the river of dead and that when the history of the Earth was returned back to its own original state. " Gon said

" How tragic... " Tom muttered, sad in face

" Wait, hold on... are you sure that the deity was really exist? " Jerry asked

" It was happened a million years ago, there is no way that the deities will be existed in this world. It was just a legend, you know that? " Leorio stated

" I see " Jerry said, in a slyly way

Tom looked at the painting of Kuroma and he began to thinking in mind.

" Aha! I knew it! " he said

" What do you mean you know it, Tom? " Jerry asked

" I think that deity was looked exactly like you, Kurapika. " Tom said, as he turned to him

" Huh? Me? " Kurapika asked, confusing

" Wait, hold on a sec, Tom. Why do you think that Kurapika was looked like exactly like the deity Kuroma? " Killua asked

" Because of his power ability to create chains and to attack the enemies directly. Even that, his eyes looked red in scarlet when he get angry or getting emotional. " Tom said

" You got to be kidding me, Tom. There is no way that Kurapika was looked like Kuroma. He was a deity and he is a professional hunter. There is no such a person with the same resemblance. " Gon said

" I guess Gon got the point. I think that Kuroma was just a legend after all. " Jerry said

But suddenly, Kurapika turns his back when he saw a mysterious lady wearing a black cloak, walking through around at the right side of the museum. After that, he began to wondered on mind

" That lady in cloak... it couldn't be that... " he thought in mind

Then he tried to followed her

" Wait! Where are you going? " Gon asked, trying to stop him

" I have something urgent to followed with. You guys go ahead first at outside. " Kurapika said in a rush, running faster

As Kurapika leaves out, the group are began to wondered of Kurapika's reaction.

" What the matter with Kurapika? " Tom wondered in confusement

" I don't know. I think he found something interesting or something. " Jerry said

" something interesting? What do you mean? " Killua asked

" There is an another person was went inside in the museum besides us. " Jerry said

" Don't tell me that... " Leorio muttered

" There was a mole in here? " Gon asked in surprised

" If there was a mole in here, Kurapika will be in terrible danger. " Killua said

" What we should do now? Shall we followed him? " Tom asked

" We must followed and find out who is that mysterious person that Kurapika saw. " Jerry said

" I agree to that point " Gon said

" Me too " Leorio said

" We must get hurry up and warned him. " Jerry said in a hurry, to go after Kurapika

On the other hand at the left corner of the museum, Kurapika was still followed the young lady wearing a black cloak. As he get neared to followed her, the young lady in cloak released her sword weapon from her pocket, pointed at Kurapika then he was scared in grief.

" Hold on, I didn't mean to fight you. I was trying to followed you all the way here in this museum. I don't want intend to attack me at all the sudden. " Kurapika apologize

The young lady in cloak didn't say a word from her mouth, her sword weapon was still pointing at Kurapika

" Please, just dropped your weapon. I don't want to put a bloodshed in this place. " Kurapika told her

Then a moment, she dropped her sword weapon at the floor and that when she removed the cloak. Kurapika, was shocked in surprised when he saw the young lady who was familiar with.

" Is that really you, Kurapika? " the young lady asked

" Yes and who are you? " Kurapika asked her

" Don't you remember of our wonderful memories 10 years ago? " the young lady asked him again

" 10 years ago... " Kurapika said in a stunned way

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 3 - Return Of Saihara**


	3. Chapter 3

In the previous chapter, Tom and Jerry along with Gon and his companions toured around the museum. They discovered about the deity Kuroma and the war between good and evil hunters. However, Kurapika followed a mysterious person weared a black cloak. But when the stranger recognize him. She removed the cloak and he was surprised when she asked him if he remembers her.

On the other hand at the Sealing Blockage, a place where Kuroma sealed Saihara a centuries ago. That when some creatures arrives in, called themselves " Akuras " , to opened the seal to revived the evil hunter

" This is must be the seal where the deity placed with. " the first creature said

" Let's revived the first evil hunter of all times. " the second creature said

The Akuras opened up the seal by using their powers and they were succeeded. They were surprised when they saw Saihara for the very first time.

" All Hail to our Great Leader! " the creatures shouted and they kneeled before her

" Who are you creatures? Why do you have to revived me? " Saihara asked

" Because we Akuras wanted to served you as the great leader of the evil hunters and even that lot of people who are been disgracious because of the modernized technology. We need you to support our goal to destroyed every powerful hunters across the world and we have to create a brand new generation of the world. " the first creature stated

" I see so.. you can able to destroyed anything just like living humans? " Saihara asked

" Exactly, Great Leader. We used our powers to in order to create a new generation of this world. No one can ever get in the name of your service. " the second creature stated

" Alright then! Let's settle this from now on. I will destroyed everything who is stand in my way. No one " Saihara said

The Akuras shouted together when they heard of what she said. After that, they went to a castle where she ruled as the leader many decades ago.

" So... what is your plan, Great Leader? " the first creature asked

" My ultimate plan is to ruled the entire world and to captured the deity who had defeated me a decades ago and I will make sure that he will never betrayed me just like from before. " Saihara said

" Who is that deity you talking about? " the first creature asked

" You mean Kuroma, right? " the second creature answered in replied

" Yes, the one who had the power of chains to attacked its enemies so quickly without hesitation and that the reason why I become obsessed to him however he had rejected me. " Saihara said

" However... that deity was died many years ago and their world was already in unplemished for a hundred centuries. " the first creature stated

" But.. we found a person who is looked like the deity Kuroma. " the second creature said

Saihara shocked and turns around, asked " And who is that person you are referring to? "

Back when at the museum, Kurapika was still wondering who is the lady he met

" Don't you remember me, Kurapika? I'm the one who saved you from the cliff when we were little kids. " the young lady asked him again

" Well it was... " Kurapika uttered, trying to say something

That when, Gon and the others arrives in, rushed quickly

" Kurapika!! " Gon yelled

He was surprised when they arrived in but the young lady had run away quickly before they could anything bad

" You guys, why are you been following me? " Kurapika asked

" There was a mole in this place. It trying to killed you! " Tom said

" a mole? What are you talking about? " Kurapika asked, wondering

" Who is that stranger you been followed with? Is that the mole? " Leorio asked

" Well... " Kurapika uttered, turning back saw that the young lady had disappeared away and he began to wondering

" Uh, Kurapika? Are you okay? " Gon asked

" That lady I met... I didn't recognize her... but I forgot who she was... but she knows me... but I don't know why... " Kurapika uttered

" What he's talking about? " Killua asked, whispered to Gon

" Mhmm... I think he was in confusion in mind. " Gon stated

" I think we have to get going now. Don't bothered other people's business. " Leorio said

" You got the point " Jerry said

The group leaved out the museum and they rode on a train, to go in the hotel where they were gonna stay for the vacation. Back when, Saihara and the Akuras leaders were discussed in the conference room

" Who is that person you are referring to? " Saihara asked

Then they showed her a picture of Kurapika and Saihara was shocked in surprise

" No way... it can't be... " Saihara uttered

" That boy's name was Kurapika. He was the last survivor of the Kurta clan, a group who were killed by some professional killers called the Phantom Troupe 5 years ago. " the first creature said

" And top of that, he has the power of chains that can be used only on the Troupe. I think he was a conjurer but he turned Specialist when his eyes turned scarlet red, using all types of Nen. I think it might possibility that boy was the reincarnation of the deity you had been obsessed with from before. " the second creature stated

Saihara's aura turned black

" Great Leader? " the first creature asked

She stepped out from her throne chair and went down and said in an evil expression " I see... I must searched for him... No matter what.. he will never escape from me... ever again.. " then she teleported away

Meanwhile, the group arrives at the hotel and they saw Wing, Zushi, Biscuit Krueger along with Basho and Melody are chatting in conversation

" Hey, everyone! " Gon greeted

They were surprised when they heard Gon's voice and they approached to them

" Gon! Killua! No time long see " Zushi said

" Yeah, me too " Killua said

" Why are you doing here, Mr Wing? " Gon asked

" Actually... we have came here in this city so that we see you guys. " Wing said

" It does? " Gon asked in surprise

" As you can see, we are all been invited for the Hunters party tonight. " Biscuit stated

" a hunters party? What is that? " Tom asked

" It was a party for the professional hunters only from the past to the present time. " Kurapika said

" Oh I see " Tom said

" hunters party? I'm so excited about that. " Leorio said

" It was the most engranding party for the hunters for years at the time of Isaac Netero, the chairman of the Hunters Association. " Basho stated

" Hold on.. who are these creatures anyway? " Biscuit asked

" These are my closest friends from other country, this is Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. I invited them to joined in the vacation trip. " Gon stated, as he introduced Tom and Jerry to them

" Wow! A talking cat and mouse, I can't believe it. " Zushi said, amazed

" It was nice to meet you " Jerry greeted

" These are my trainors who had teached me and Killua to used Nen. This is Wing and his student Zushi and the other one is Biscuit Krueger. They are both professional hunters. " Gon said, introduced them to Tom and Jerry

" And who are these other two anyway? " Tom asked

" This is Melody and Basho, we are been worked as the bodyguards of the Nostrade family. " Kurapika said, introduced the two to Tom and Jerry

" It was pleasure to meet you, Sir Tom and Sir Jerry. " Melody greeted

" I never expected that you are not ordinary animals after all. It was a great pleasure to meet you. " Basho said

" Thanks " Tom said

" So.. what time will the party will be start tonight? " Gon asked

" It will be at seven o clock at the third floor. " Wing said

" This is gonna be so excited " Killua said

" Me too " Gon said, in a happy expression

" Ummm... Kurapika " Melody said in a uttered way

" Yes? What is it? " Kurapika asked

" I need to asked you for a request at the party tonight. " Melody said

" I'm looked forward to it, Melody " Kurapika said with a smile expression on his face

Tom and Jerry whispered to each other

" I guess those two are related to each other. " Tom said, slowly

" Yeah even though they are work together and I think that those two are quite perfect for each other. " Jerry said

" Uh, what are you guys talking about? " Leorio asked them, interrupting

" Ah.. it was nothing.. " Jerry said and he laughed in a silly way

" Oh I see " Leorio muttered

Later, they stay in a large and wide function room for the preparation for the party tonight. Everyone is doing busy except for Kurapika who was went out to do some fresh air outside of the hotel and he walked around. But suddenly, he heard a strange sound from behind

" Who's there? " Kurapika asked

That when, the trees began to moved away swiftly and the leaves were blown away by the strong winds. Kurapika was startled in nervous about the unknown presence. Then suddenly, he heard an evil laughter booming around

" What's it that? " he wondered

A mysterious voice was heard

" So... we have meet again, Your Highness... " Saihara greeted

" Who's there? " Kurapika asked, confused in fear

That when, black mists have been appeared in and Kurapika covered himself. After that, he was surprised when he saw Saihara for the very first time

" What the? " Kurapika wondered

" I expected to meet again in this future world... Kuroma. " Saihara said

" Who are you exactly? " Kurapika asked

Saihara walked slowly, approaching to him

" Don't you know who I really am... my name is Saihara, the one who you betrayed with. " she said

" betrayed? What are you saying? I'm not a betrayer and I don't know anything about you, you wicked " Kurapika said in a mad expression

" What a nuisance you are, Kuroma... You are still the same as ever thought with. " Saihara said, as she about to approached to him

Kurapika tried to step back away from her but suddenly he became unmovable when Saihara grabbed him on his neck by her hand

" Don't you think I will let you to go away? How pathetic you are, Kuroma... " she said in a evil expression

Back at the hotel, Jerry sensed Kurapika's presence

" Is something wrong, pal? " Tom asked

" Kurapika was been attacked by an unknown enemy. " Jerry said

They were shocked in grief

" No way... " Gon muttered

" It could be the Phantom Troupe! I'm sure of it. " Killua said

" We have to go outside and rescued him! " Leorio said in a rush

Everyone went out of the hotel to rescued Kurapika. On the other hand, Saihara is still grabbing him by her hands

" Why you doing this?... What you wanted from me? " Kurapika asked, trying to move breathly

That when, she touched his face by her left hand

" I wanted you to go back to me, Kuroma. You will never betrayed me just like in the past and now.. you will belong to me for real and I wanted to give you anything you want to... against your wishes. " Saihara stated

Then she tried to get near to him, attempted to kissed on the lips however Kurapika turned his face away from her

" I will never come with you, you bastard! " he yelled

Saihara became insulted and angry in rage " Well then.. if you don't want to come with me, I will forced you! "

She tried to removed his clothes and attempt to harassed him but suddenly a weapon strike at Saihara's hand and it released Kurapika from her grasp

" Who's there?! " Saihara asked, turned back

A mysterious lady went out of the shadows of the trees. She was holding a weapon looked like a scythe and a blade sword. She weared a killer mask ( _Note: The same mask as Jason Krueger (From Friday The 13th)_ and she wears a long black dress, with folding flip on its back ( _Note: The same design from Saw films_ and her hair was long in black and her hands were covered with white and black gloves on it. Saihara was astonished in surprise at the mysterious lady

" Who are you anyway? Do you trying to interfere me? " she asked

" Who is that person? It could be... " Kurapika wondered, thought on his mind

The mysterious lady pointed her weapon to Saihara

" Just leave Kurapika alone or else I will killed you into pieces. " the lady demanded

And Kurapika was surprised of what the lady said

" Is she trying to defend me? But why? " he wondered in mind

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 4 - Asurina X Friend X Or X Foe?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Asurina X Friend X Or X Foe?

In the previous chapter, Saihara an evil hunter who had revived by a group of creatures called the Akuras who wanted her to be their leader in conquering the entire world and destroyed some powerful and strongest hunters across the world. Also, she discovered that Kurapika was the possibility present incarnation of Kuroma, the deity whom had betrayed her for centuries. She attempted to harassed him until a mysterious lady weared a killer mask and holding a blade sword. She pointed her weapon to the evil hunter, ordered to leaved Kurapika alone

" Who are you anyway? Are you trying to interfere to destroyed me? " Saihara asked, grunting in face

" I told you to leaved him alone or else I will killed you. " the mysterious lady told her, still pointing her weapon to her

" Well then... " Saihara uttered and she jumped away and said to her " I have no time to play with you. The next time we meet, that boy will be mine. " and she quickly vanished away

After that, the mysterious lady put back her weapon and she turned to Kurapika, with scared expression on her face

" You must be Kurapika, right? " the mysterious lady asked, approached to him

" Yes and how do you know my name? " Kurapika asked, stunning

Then she stared at him with coldly expression on her face

" Why you stared at me like that? You have been saved me from that evil woman and why you treat me like that? " Kurapika asked, with little fear expression on his face

" I intend to saved you because that it was my duty to protect you from that evil woman you have been encountered. " the mysterious lady said

" And why you don't take off your mask? I don't know who you really are. " Kurapika asked, stunning again

" Why you wanted to show my real face to you? " the mysterious lady asked

" I wanted to know who you truly are. That's I wanted to know about you. " Kurapika said

That when, the mysterious lady removed her killer mask showing her face to him, making him shocked in fear that her face was pale and ugly, looked like a dead flesh. On the top of her left eye, her ugliness on the face was shown

" Wait.. don't tell me that... " Kurapika uttered, scared in fear

" Yes, it was actually me, your childhood friend from the past. My name is Asurina. " the mysterious lady said

" Asurina... but why? why you have been like that? I never thought you had died during the massacre 5 years ago. I never realized that you are still alive and I was so desperate that I was the last survivor and that the reason why I wanted to take revenge on the Phantom Troupe, the ones who had killed the entire clan of Kurta. I did all these years to become a hunter in order to get revenge on them. " Kurapika stated

Asurina turned her back to him and said " I have been like that because that it was happened when I was on a long journey when before the Troupe attacked the clan. I was along with other travelers to have a practical training for all required slayers however the next day, there was a crash fire occurs in the mountain. I was attempted to get away however I failed to get out. The third day, I discovered that I have a burned ugliness on my face. At the time, I been heard that the Kurta clan was been massacred. So, I rushed to check you if you are safe however when I arrived, I noticed that you are not there. So that's the reason why I been looked like this, Kurapika. "

" But why you wanted to came back? " Kurapika asked

" Because some other people will threaten you and your life. I been ordered by our boss to send me to protect you from that evil woman who had been target you. " Asurina said

" I don't understand, Asurina. I first saw you at the museum a while ago. You didn't recognize me from the first place. Don't you think I'm a fool? " Kurapika said, mad in anger

" Listen, I don't want to let myself involved is because I don't want let your life at risk. This was a duty as a slayer and I'm not pretend to be a fool person. " Asurina said

" You had said that to yourself but you are still don't have cared for me? " Kurapika asked, emotional in face

" For all these years... I will never changed that way that I have been cared for me and no matter what I been hard to become a successful person and I will never give up on caring on you, Kurapika. " Asurina said, comforts him by hugging

That when, Gon and the others arrived in

" Kurapika! Are you okay? " Gon asked

" I'm fine. Not a few scratch. " Kurapika said

" Were been so worried about you. Jerry sensed through his mind ability that you're in danger so we decided to checked it out of what happened to you. " Tom said

" Is that the Phantom Troupe targeted you? But you had already defeated them from before. " Killua asked

" Actually it was not the Phantom Troupe. " Asurina said

They began to wondered if what Asurina said

" And who is that lady anyway? " Leorio asked

" This is my childhood friend, her name was Asurina. She was a defender slayer. " Kurapika said, introducing Asurina to them

" WHAT?! " they shocked in surprised and they are all frozen in silence

" Uh, guys? " Kurapika asked, trying to snapped them out

" Is that really your childhood friend? " Gon asked in surprise

" I think she got an ugly face. But why? " Tom wondered

" It was a long explanation, guys. Actually... we haven't seen each other since she left my hometown 10 years ago. " Kurapika stated

" Oh, we get it now. " Killua said, muttering

" And the why are doing here, Miss Asurina? " Jerry asked

" I'm have been ordered by the boss to protect Kurapika from the new evil force called the Akuras. " Asurina stated

" Akuras? Don't you mean they are undead creatures? " Tom asked in confusement

" Akuras are the strongest creatures. They used their powers in their own bad goals just like revived a dead person. They have been lived for hundred years since the war between good and evil hunters. " Gon stated

" Why those evil creatures wanted to target Kurapika? " Leorio asked

" Is because that their leader was the first evil hunter in the world. That's the reason why I send to protect him from that evil leader. " Asurina stated

" first evil hunter? You mean Saihara? " Killua asked in reply

" Saihara.. how do you know that name of that evil hunter? " Asurina asked him

" We had some artifacts in the museum about the history of the war between good and evil hunters and the obsession of the evil hunter to a deity named Kuroma. " Killua said

" I never thought that the evil hunter was died many years ago and why she was still alive in this world just to get Kurapika for her evil goal? " Tom wondered

" Because she believes that he was looks like the deity Kuroma and she wanted to captured him for good. " Asurina stated

That when, Kurapika was started to feel his head dizzy

" Are you okay? Is something wrong? " Asurina asked, worrying in face

" Yes, I'm okay. It was just a little headache. " Kurapika said

" Oh, I see " Asurina muttered

After that, they went back to the hotel. Asurina aids him to the room, to take a rest. However, Jerry began to suspected on her

" I think something bother with that lady. I wondered why... " he thought

Gon noticed his mood

" What is the matter, Jerry? " he asked

" I think there was something bother on that defender slayer. " Jerry said

" And what do you mean by that? " Gon asked

" I think she hiding something secret that we didn't know. " Jerry said

" a secret? " Gon asked, confusing

Melody approached them

" Is something wrong? " she asked

" Well.. me and Gon were talking about the new evil force has coming in. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it now " Melody said, worrying in face

" Hold on.. are you worried about for Kurapika, huh? " Jerry asked, embarrassed

" Not really. I was very concerned about his safety even though he was the leader of the guarding group. He had do the duties very well. " Melody stated

" We get it now, Melody. Don't worry we will handle this situation. " Gon told her

" I understand. I have to go back to work. " Melody said and she leaves out

When Melody leaves, the two are whispered to each other

" What should we do? " Jerry asked

" Okay, here's the deal, you must keep eye on her actions and movements and make sure that no one can see you. Got that? " Gon told him

" But how about you? " Jerry asked, confusing

" I will wait for you at the party at the third floor at exactly 7 to 8 o clock at the entrance door. I will called you if you heard something strange about her. " Gon told him

" I understand " Jerry said

Later that night at the party all the professional hunters were all gathered including the chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero whose was on the stage, sitting at the center. All the hunters were having fun and busy. On the other hand, Killua wondered where is Gon was

" Hey, Leorio. Have you see Gon? I don't see him anywhere. " he asked, turned his face around

" He was at the entrance door. He was waiting for Jerry to arrived here. " Leorio said

" I get it now " Killua said, sipping his juice from the glass

On the other side, Asurina was hanging out with Kurapika along with the other bodyguards along with their boss Neon

" How do you think, Asurina? This party was great. " Kurapika asked her with a great expression on his face

" Yes, it is. I never been in a grand party just like this from before even though that you have been working. " Asurina said

" That's was a duty as a bodyguard and a hunter, you know that. " Kurapika said

" You think so? " Asurina asked with a happy expression on her face

" Yep it is. Besides that people never know you that you are my childhood friend. " Kurapika said with a smile

Suddenly, he began to feel dizzy

" Are you alright? I guess you getting sick " Asurina asked, worrying in face

" I'm fine, Asurina. Thanks for your concern for me. " Kurapika said

That when, the two began to stared each other for a moment and then suddenly her phone was ringing on her pocket

" Is something wrong? " Kurapika asked

" Someone had called me. I will be right back. " Asurina said in a rush, went out of the hall

" Oh, okay. " Kurapika uttered

At the outside of hall, she picked up her phone from her phone and she dialed it while at behind at the wall, Jerry was watching behind then he get his phone to contact Gon

" Hello? " he called

" Jerry, what's now? " Gon asked

" Asurina was went out of the hall room. I think she called someone on the phone. " Jerry stated

" someone on the phone? Can you heard of what she talking about? " Gon told him

" You got it " Jerry said and he put down the phone to his pocket and he continued watching at Asurina, who was calling on the phone

" Hello, who's this? " she asked

" No time long see, my dearest enemy. " the mysterious caller said in a hissing voice

Asurina was shocked in surprise when she realized the voice she had familiar with and asked in anger " Nai... Alright! What do you want? "

" So.. I didn't expected that you are been hanged out with that favorite hunter of yours.. that chain user, right? " Nai asked

" It was none of your business, Nai. You had no longer as a defender slayer but a betrayer! " Asurina said in anger

" betrayer, eh? " Nai asked, amusing and he said to her " You will never regret that you will defy me, Asurina. I will make sure that I will give you the reward money if you wanted to surrender that chain user to me. That's my goal for the Phantom Troupe. "

" I will surrender Kurapika to you?! How dare you... " Asurina said in anger voice

" If you don't want to surrender him to me, then I will be the one to capture him. " Nai demanded her

At the wall, Jerry was shocked in grief when he heard the whole conversation

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 5 - Troubles Within**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Troubles Within

In the previous chapter, The slayer Asurina confronted Saihara for the very first time. After Saihara retreated away, Asurina revealed her true face to Kurapika. He blames her for not returning back in the Kurta clan for 10 years ago and she explained everything to him, then she comforted him, vowing that she was hired in order to protect him from Saihara. A moment when, Tom and Jerry along with Gon and the others, and Kurapika introduced her to them, making Jerry was suspicious on her strangeous behavior so later that night, he asked assistance from Gon, in order to keep eye on her while the celebration was on going. But then, Jerry was surprised when he heard the phone conversation between Asurina and the other one, named Nai, who demanded her to surrender Kurapika to him, just for the Phantom Troupe, however she refused and he said that he will kidnapped Kurapika if she doesn't surrender, making Jerry was shocked in grief, who was hiding behind the wall.

So that moment, he contact Gon on the cell phone, who was on the other side of the fifth wall.

" Hello, Gon? Are you still there? "

He picked up his phone, and asked " Yes, Jerry? I'm still here at the back wall. So.. what's now? "

" Big terrible trouble I heard. I got a bad feeling. "

" Bad feeling? of what? "

" I feel that Asurina was not an enemy. "

" She's not an enemy?! "

" Yes and I think she was called by a mysterious person who was also a fellow slayer, named Nai I think. "

" I see but what he wants from her? "

" That person demands her to surrender Kurapika to him. "

" demands to surrender Kurapika to him? But why? "

" I don't know and I think it was might the possibility to take revenge against the Phantom Troupe, the main enemies of Kurapika. I think he has connections with that group. "

" I don't really understand of what you say but I think that Kurapika will be in danger that we expected with. That slayer was actually an ally with us. "

" Yeah, I think so too but you have to called Killua and Leorio about this. "

" You got it "

They put down their phones on their pockets and they went together in the room where the celebration was still on going. Upon they arrived inside, they are hurriedly went to the second table in which Killua, Leorio and Tom were sat in.

" Guys! " Jerry yelled

" pal, where you have been? " Tom asked

" So.. what do you guys taking so long for hours? You two had already missed the program. " Killua asked

" We had a terrible trouble, guys. " Jerry said

" terrible trouble? What do you mean? " Leorio asked

Gon whispered to them " Jerry had heard the conversation between that Asurina and the other person who was named Nai, a fellow slayer too. He demands her to give Kurapika to him, in order to take revenge for the Phantom Troupe. "

" But.. the Phantom Troupe was already defeated a months ago. " Killua stated

" That's why I tell you this that Asurina was not an enemy, she was allied with us. " Jerry said

" So.. where she is now? " Leorio asked

" She was still outside. I'm hoping she was okay. " Jerry said

" So.. are you telling that Kurapika will be in danger state? " Leorio asked

" Exactly, that's why we have to stay sharp before that slayer arrives in. " Gon said in a rush

" Don't you think Kurapika knows about this? " Killua asked

" No, not yet. We have to make a move immediately. " Jerry commanded

" But how we gonna make a move when the celebration was still on going? " Tom asked in confusion

" I got an idea. " Jerry said, insisted

" What's it? " Gon asked

Later at the backstage, Kurapika was anxiously waiting for Asurina to returned back. The other bodyguards were noticed his expression.

" Is something wrong, Kurapika? " Basho asked

" Don't tell me it was Miss Asurina, wasn't it? I guess you are so worried about her, don't you? " Neon asked, embarrassed

" Will you mind? " he protested, turns back and walked back slowly

The other bodyguards were wondering in curious.

" What's the matter with him? " Basho asked

" I don't know. I think he was so very worried about Miss Asurina. He had never act like that since she came here. " Melody stated

" The interim leader was seems to be lucky to have a lady love just like her. I'm so jealous. " Neon said

" I hope he was getting fine out there. " Melody said

At the other side, Kurapika was walked alone at the entrance door of the employees room. As he about to entered the room, a mysterious gas fog was surrounded the entire room.

" What is this? " he wondered

A moment of seconds, he was began to feeled dizzy and then he closes his eyes and after that he fainted on the floor, unconscious. Then suddenly, a mysterious group members, went in the room, saw the unconscious Kurapika.

" Are you sure that was him? " the first member asked

" Of course, the chain user who had defeated the Phantom Troupe a months ago. " the leader replied

" So.. what we gonna do to him? " the second member asked

" I had a better plan for him but first, we must to lured that slayer into our trap. " the leader said then it laughed in evil expression

Then, they leaved out the room, carried him unconscious. A hour later, Tom and Jerry went in, to check on him along with Melody.

" Are you sure that he stays here? " Tom asked

" Of course, he stays there when he comes to work. " Melody stated

" Oh, I see. He was so very hardworking when it comes to like this. " Jerry said

" You two quite close friends to him. I never thought that animals should be friends with human beings. " Melody stated

" That was true friendship for, just like Gon and Killua, but we are still in one team. " Tom said

They opened the door but suddenly they were shocked in surprised that Kurapika had went missing.

" What's going on?.. " Jerry uttered

" He's not here.. but why?... " Tom wondered

Gon, Killua and Leorio arrived at the scene, was shocked in surprised too when they saw the incident.

" No way..! He's gone? " Gon wondered in surprise

" How it was happened? " Killua wondered

Suddenly, Asurina arrived in, rushing in a hurry.

" What's happened here? " she asked

Jerry turns back and said " Oh, I'm so glad that you are here. "

" Bad news, Kurapika was been taken away but we don't know how it was happened. " Tom said to her

She was shocked in surprised when her face turned anger in rage " I knew it... "

" knew of what? " Gon asked

" It was Nai's plan. He wanted to destroyed him, in order to gained revenge for the Phantom Troupe. I really refused to surrender but he keeps demanding on me because he knows about my relationship with Kurapika. " Asurina stated

Then, Killua began suddenly to realized the idea she said and he said in response to her " I get it now. It was possibility that Nai person has the intention to destroyed you, not only Kurapika. It might be that he actually planned for a long time since Kurapika defeated the Phantom Troupe a months ago. He act harshly towards you because of your instant closeness with him and he thinks on his mind that revenge was the only option to destroyed you and Kurapika. That's the reason why he was in danger right now. "

" You got the point, Killua. You are really genius that much. " Tom said, amazed

" Because my family were experts in killing techniques. I knew everything about every behavior of a person who you are facing to, even an ally or an enemy. " Killua stated

" So.. what's the plan now? How we gonna rescued him? " Leorio asked

Suddenly, her cellphone was ringing on her pocket.

" Right away then... "

She picked up and she opened it then she answered in response " Hello? Who's this? "

But no one is responding

" Hello? Who is this? answered me! " she said again

That when, the voice of Kurapika was heard on the phone. Tom, Jerry and the others were shocked in surprised when her too.

" Is that you, Kurapika? Where are you? " Asurina asked

" I was been chased by some group of men, who had tried to captured me and to brought to an unknown building or something. " Kurapika stated

" So.. where are you now? " Asurina asked

" You have to hurry, they are going to after me so quickly... please... " Kurapika said, as he about to cry

" Okay, I'll be right there. I will go along with Tom, Jerry and the others including your friends. Just wait for me, okay? Just stay where you are and don't make a move so that they will never notice you, got that? " Asurina told him

" I understand, Asurina. I was in under an old bridge at the east side. " Kurapika said

" Okay, just wait for me until I get there, okay? " Asurina told him again

" I will " Kurapika answered

After that, she placed back her phone to her pocket.

" We have to get hurry and fast. Those men of Nai are still searching for him around. " Asurina told them

" We got it, Asurina. " Gon said

" You are really his childhood friend that much. " Leorio said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry shouted

The group went out of the hotel, to searched for Kurapika, in order that the men didn't get him captured. On the other hand at the under an old bridge, Kurapika was standing on those old walls, and he heard the men's voices at the top of the bridge, still searching for him.

" Where is he? " the first man asked

" Just keeped searching. We can't let him escaped further or else he will called help from his friends. Our boss wanted him for real. " the leader told them

" but he has weapon on his hands... his chains were quite dangerous. " the second man said

" Keep moving! " the leader told them

" Yes, Sir! " the men said in response

They keep on to searched for him around the bridge, while Kurapika, was still hiding, was afraid that if they found him. He will get captured for real.

" _What they want from me? I didn't do anything so badly... and who is their boss was? and how he knows about me? It could possible that I was Asurina's childhood friend? or there is something else that I didn't know about.. but why?_ " he thought

But suddenly, loud footsteps were heard from afar. Kurapika turns his back and he asked in a loud voice " Who is that in there? "

That when, a sound of grinning was heard from the distance.

" Hold on.. come out! I'm not afraid of you! " he shouted, then he released his chain weapon

The voice was respond to him " Is that's very surprising, chain user? "

Then he began to realize of the voice " No way... it couldn't be.. is that... "

The person, stepped out from the shadows, walked slowly in front of him, face to face.

" I never thought that I will meet you again, chain user Kurapika. " the person said

He turned his back to him, said in a serious expression " It was really you, former number 4... Hisoka.. I never expected that you are hiding here in this place. "

" Well, I said that in the same way. A hunter shouldn't be get in an unfamiliar place like this. " Hisoka said, holding a card from his hand

" So... what do you want anyway? Are you came here for a fight? " Kurapika asked

" Anyway.. I didn't came here to fight you or to your friends Gon and Killua. I had came here for one purpose. " Hisoka stated

" What's it? " Kurapika asked

" I came here to destroyed the former slayer. " Hisoka said in response

" former slayer? What are you talking about? " Kurapika asked him again and he thought again in his mind " _Don't he thinks it was Asurina?! No way... It couldn't be..._ "

" So.. will you helped me to find it? I'm sure that you know where they are hiding somewhere. I perspected to work with you, that's all. " Hisoka requested

And his mind was began in dilemma, thought that he might be after Asurina and to finished her as well, and also he afraid that he will lose her for real.

" So.. what is your response, Kurapika? Will you helped me out to tracked down the criminal? " Hisoka asked

Then, he was silent for a moment, nodded his head.

 **What will be his final answer? What the true purpose of Hisoka in destroyed the former slayer? Will it could be Asurina or there is something else? Will Asurina and the others will rescued him from the evil clutches of Nai?**

 **Find Out**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - My Love Truly Belongs To You**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - My Love Truly Belongs To You

In the previous chapter, Jerry realized that Asurina was not an enemy after he heard the conversation with her arch enemy, Nai, who wanted to surrender Kurapika, in order to gained revenge for the Phantom Troupe. Later, he along with Gon, tell to Killua, Tom and Leorio about the upcoming endangerment. While on the other hand, Kurapika was mysteriously abducted by the servants of Nai. A hour later, Tom and the others were shocked that he was taken. Asurina, came in, to assist them. That moment, Kurapika called her on the phone, saying that he was gotten escaped from Nai's men. After he had called her, and suddenly someone showed up from behind. Kurapika was surprised that it was actually Hisoka, the former member of the Phantom Troupe, asking him if he wanted to find the former slayer but then Kurapika realized that he was trying to killed Asurina, and now he was on dilemma on what he should answered to him.

What will be his real answer? Will Asurina and the others will able to catched up to rescued him from Nai?

Find Out

Note: In this chapter, Hisoka was turned from anti villian to an supporting ally.

Kurapika, was still speechless in dilemma on what he should answered to Hisoka, who was waiting for his response.

" So... what is your answer, Kurapika? I'm still waiting here. " he asked, was holding a royal card on his hand

" _If I mentioned her name, she will be get in trouble_ _. I don't want to let it happened._ " Kurapika thought

" Come on, Will you joined me in finding the former slayer or not? Make your choice. "

Kurapika gripped his hand, in fear of anger, feeling that he can't lose Asurina from him, and no one can able to killed by anyone because she was a strong person and his only childhood friend from the past. After a moment, he was finally responded, asking " Who are you referring to? Are you saying that you gonna killed Asurina? "

And Hisoka was stunned of what he said " Asurina? Who is she? Your future destiny? Are you joking at me? "

" She was my childhood friend from past. She was the last one to survive besides me after the Kurta clan was killed by the Phantom Troupe. Now, she was working as a slayer protector, in order to protect me. "

Then, Hisoka was laughed of his reaction.

" What's the funny? " Kurapika asked in impatient expression

" Really? A slayer protector had protected you? Are you really serious? A professional hunter shouldn't have that kind of stuff. "

" Of course, I'm so serious. She was brave, strong and unfearful and top of that she was never feared of any persons that she faced with, even you."

" Oh, I see about that. I guessed that you are getting in love to her then despite that you are a chain professional hunter." Hisoka said in embarrassment

" No, it's not! " Kurapika protested

" Anyway, I'm not talking about that current slayer of yours. I'm talking about the former one. "

" the former one? Whom person did you referred? "

" The one named Nai. "

That moment, Kurapika was shocked in surprised and he remembered in his mind that he was mysteriously abducted by the servants of Nai and after he recalled it on his mind.

" Is something bothered in your mind? "

" I think that some of the servants of their boss named Nai, ordered them to captured me. Even now, they are searching for me. "

" Hmm... quite strange... why that former slayer wants you for purpose? "

" I guessed that we had no time for this. I need to catched up with Gon and the others, in order to get avoid being kidnapped by those servants. I think that slayer wants me for something so badly. "

And Hisoka sighed breathed, and he said " If you say so, I'll come with you. "

" Are you really sure? "

" Of course and besides that I will be your ally from now on, not an enemy or a member of the Phantom Troupe anymore. We are all professional hunters, to helped each other in terms of troubles and dangers. "

" I see. Let's go! "

And so, Kurapika and Hisoka went out of under the bridge, to catched with Gon and the others. Meanwhile, Tom, Jerry along with Asurina and the hunters are still went on running, searched for Kurapika.

" We are running for hours and we haven't found him yet. " Tom said, was started to tired running

" I hope Kurapika was alright. " Gon said

" We can't let those evil kidnappers take him away for good. " Jerry said, insisted

" The question is... why the boss Nai wanted Kurapika, in just only for taking revenge for the Phantom Troupe? " Killua wondered

" So that's why I wanted to rescued him from that evil jerk. I can't let it that happened. " Asurina said, in anger expression on her face

" You are really hanged up with him, aren't you? " Tom asked her, in embarrassment

" No, not really! He and I were childhood friends, got that? " Asurina protested

" childhood friend or a good good childhood friend? " Gon asked in curiosity

" Well... just childhood friends, okay? We are not ready to be in love, got that? " Asurina told them

" Haven't you never falled in love, don't you, Miss Asurina? " Leorio asked

" No, I have no time for some love relationship. I need to focused on my mission. " Asurina said in response

" So maybe that why... your mission is to wanted to protect Kurapika, don't you?... " Tom asked, in embarrassment

And her face turned full red.

" Uggh... I knew it... you liked Kurapika so much, don't you? " Killua asked, with a sigh expression on his face

" I'm telling you guys that he and I were just..." Asurina uttered, trying to finished of what she gonna say

" a love couple, isn't it? That's suits on both you two because you and Kurapika are quite outrageous and stubborn." Jerry stated

" I'm not a stubborn, you know that! " Asurina protested

" Come on, let's keeped on going. " Gon said, insisted them

And they keeped on running, to catch up with Kurapika. Back when, Kurapika and Hisoka were on the old carnival park, in which they encountered them with each other two months ago.

" This is the place where you told me to meet here, isn't that right? "

" Yes, I still remember that, when I tried to formed an secret alliance with you."

The two keep continued walking around. But suddenly, someone was sneaked on Kurapika's back.

" Watch out, Kurapika! "

Kurapika turned his back around and Hisoka throwed the card with a blade, hitted the shadowed person behind him. The shadowed person jumped down on the ground.

" Thanks for the backup. "

" Not at all. " Hisoka said with a smiling expression

The person laughed evilly, and he stand up. Kurapika, was surprised when he noticed his face for the very first time.

" No way... it couldn't be... " he stunned

" Well, Well. It was the chain user hunter Kurapika I see. I didn't expected that I will meet you here in this place. " Nai said, with a greeted expression

" So... you must be the former slayer, Nai I see.. " Hisoka said, with a amusing expression

" And who you might be? " Nai asked

" The former member of the Phantom Troupe, the number four, the name is Hisoka. " he introduced himself to him

" number four member, eh? I had never heard of you. So... are you the one who throwed me a card with a blade? " Nai asked

" Exactly, that's my own special attack. " Hisoka said

" Well, I have no time in playing some dumbed games of yours. " Nai said and he turned to Kurapika, with an evil expression

" What do you want from me anyway, you slayer bastard?! " Kurapika asked, with an anger expression

" You see that, I wanted to captured you in order to lured your favorite slayer protector of yours, for a surrendering demand. " Nai stated

Kurapika was shocked in surprised, saying " You mean Asurina? But why? "

" Because they are the ones whom they destroyed my village a long time ago after the Phantom Troupe massacred the Kurta Clan. So that's why I wanted to grudge against them by joining in the group and to betrayed them. So that's why I hate those people who had protected anyone, including you, Kurapika. A hunter shouldn't be exist in this world! All I need a brand new generation world without happiness. " Nai stated, pointed his weapon at him

"a world without happiness? Is that what you want to do? Are you insaning to yourself without happiness in your life on those who are around you? You have been burdened with hatred and anger from your own soul. People should lived a life with happiness, with everyone else. " Kurapika said

" Shut up! Now, I will grudge my revenge against you! " Nai shouted, as he tried to fired his weapon at him

" Watch out! " Hisoka shouted

" Time to die! " Nai shouted in a loud voice and he fired his bullet weapon at him

And Kurapika tried to defend himself, using his chain attack but then suddenly, someone blocked in. He was surprised of what he saw.

" Are you alright, Kurapika? " Asurina asked

He was shocked that it was actually Asurina, who had defended him from the bullet attack.

" Asurina... why are you here?... " he asked, with a stunning expression on his face

" Stay back in there, I will be the only one to handled him. " Asurina said to him

" But... "

" I promise that I will protect you at all cost. I swear. "

Kurapika was stunned in realized of what she said to him. Gon and the others approached to him.

" Kurapika! Are you alright? " Gon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. But... how did you guys that I was here in this place? " Kurapika asked

" Jerry used a tracking device in order to track it where the place you are now standing by. " Leorio stated

" I never thought that you will held captured again but thanks to Asurina, who came arrived to saved you from that bullet attack. " Killua said

" But still... I need to help her out.. " Kurapika turned his back to her, watching that she was fighting Nai, with a worried expression on his face

" Don't worry, Kurapika. She'll be fine. " Jerry told him

" But... I.. " Kurapika uttered

" It's okay, Kurapika. Let her to fight that evil guy. She was strong and tough. We need to believed in her. " Tom said to him, cheered him up

And Kurapika became speechless, as he turned back again to her, watching the fight.

" I never thought that you will saved that precious hunter of yours.. " Nai said, amusing

" I wont let you killed him, you bastard! " Asurina said in anger

" Really?... I will crushed you down for good.. " Nai said, as he tried to pushed her down, by his weapon and he said again to her " Don't ever underestimate me, Asurina. "

" Oh, yeah and take this!! " Asurina shouted, as she pushed his weapon away, fiercely

Then it was strike on the ground, making Nai was turned angry at her.

" Don't you think that you have won? Well, this is not over yet! I will be back and to defeat you at once! "

He vanished away, through white fogs.

" I wont let you to win this, Nai. But not this time... "

She began to collapsed down. Kurapika rushed to her side, aided her.

" Are you okay, Asurina? "

" I'll be fine, Kurapika. Don't worry about me. "

" I guessed you need to take a rest for while at the hotel room. "

Tom and the others are keeping looked at the them.

" I guessed those two are quite perfect for each other... " Jerry said

" Yeah, you say so. But I was wondering why that evil slayer knows about Kurapika. " Tom wondered

" Don't you think it was possibility that they know each other from the past? " Gon asked him

" For now, we need to searched some other informations about that slayer. Maybe that guy has some mysterious connections with the former evil hunter, Saihara. " Leorio stated

" You got the point and after all, she was always there for him. " Killua said

" Yeah, it is. " Gon said, with a smile expression

On the other hand, Hisoka was remained speechless, but he was smiled thought that Kurapika and Asurina are related to each other and he thought on his mind " _He was quite so care for his own true love of his life..._ "

Back at the hotel, the program celebration was already finished. Gon and the others went upstairs with Kurapika carried Asurina.

" Are you sure that you will take care of her? " Gon asked him

" Don't worry and besides that I can't let her to leave so badly. " Kurapika answered

" Ahh... suit yourself then. " Leorio said to him, with a shrugging expression

Later in the hotel, Kurapika take care of Asurina and he kept watching on her while she sleeping on the bed. That moment, he hold her hand tightly and he said " Asurina... I know that it was not easy to being as a hunter... to protect others... I had more responsibilities... for everybody... and also... I feel that... I was so very worried for the first time when you trying to protect me back then... I don't know on what should I do next... but in the end... I must always believed in you always and to take care of you at all times. I can't lose you to my life again... my only love... of my life... "

Then, his tears was falled down from his eyes. After a moment of seconds, Asurina opened her eyes again and she said in a slow voice, said " Kurapika, isn't that you? "

He was surprised in delight when he saw her was awake.

" Thanks goodness. " and he wiped his tears from his eyes, through his hand

" But.. why are you crying just like that? A hunter shouldn't be cried in tears. "

" Because that... I can't let you to lose you in my life forever just like the past. "

" Kurapika... "

And he hugs her in embraced. Meanwhile on the other hand, Nai went approached to Saihara, to tell about the shocking news.

" I think that my enemy Asurina had protected that chain hunter user. I tried to killed him but I failed and now that I being injured by her weapon scythe. "

Saihara, tapped her finger on the left side of the throne chair, was laughed evilly of what he said and she stand up from the chair and she turned back to the window.

" What? Is there is something funny about that, Saihara? "

" Well... you had no idea at all... is because you know that you wanted to killed them, for just grudging revenge for yourself. "

" I planned this for a very long time after that tragic incident and you think that I failed? "

" Don't you think that you can defeat her that so easily? "

" Of course, I can. I had been heard that you were after that chain user, Kurapika. For what reason? Don't tell that you are obsessed to him? "

" He was looked like my greatest enemy from the past. "

" from your past? "

" Exactly, that's why I came back from the dead and to captured him again. "

" But the bad news is that is... that chain user was in love to Asurina. "

She became impatient when he said it and said to him " I won't let it happened! He will truly belongs to me and I will take over and to conquered the entire universe and to eliminate on those who are stand in my way! " and she laughed loudly in an evil way

" So... what's is your new plan? "

And she smiled in evil grin on her face.

 **And so, Saihara and Nai formed an secret evil alliance in order to eliminate Asurina, the other hunters and to captured Kurapika as well.**

 **On the other hand, the relationship between Asurina and Kurapika are about to started to get close to each other. Tom, Jerry and the others are began to searched about the secret information of Nai and his betrayal as a former slayer.**

 **But, who will be the first one to discovered that Kurapika was actually the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the deity hunter whom Saihara been obsessed with from the past? Will it could be Tom and Jerry or Gon and the others?**

 **The battle for love and death was still raging on**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Saihara's First Evil Trap Plan**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Saihara's First Evil Trap Plan

In the previous chapter, Kurapika was in dilemma when the former enemy, Hisoka asked about the former slayer's whereabouts, in which he thinks that it might be Asurina however he was surprised when Hisoka mentioned the name of Nai, the former slayer and so they teamed up to catch up with Tom, Jerry along Gon and the others even Asurina too. As the two arrived at the park, in which they met from before, they were cornered by Nai, who wanted him to destroyed him until Asurina arrives, intervene to stop him and the slayers battled each other. She injured Nai on the arm and he retreated away. After that, she fell collapsed in exhaustion, and Kurapika rushed to her aid. On the other hand, Nai went to Saihara, asking to formed an alliance in order to eliminate the hunters and Asurina as well.

Who will be the first character to be discovered that Kurapika was the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the one who defeated the former evil hunter from the past?

Find Out

After the first reunion confrontation between her and Nai, Asurina was taking a rest after the fight. Kurapika, was there to aided her. The next morning, she woke up from the bed. That when, someone knocked on the door.

" Who was it? "

The door was opened. It was actually Tom, Jerry and Gon, went in to the room.

" How was your feeling today, Asurina? " Jerry asked

" I'm getting fine. I'm not so exhausted that much. " Asurina said in response

" I guess you don't have to pushed yourself at the battle fight. After all, you been confronted with that former slayer. " Tom told her

" I know that. Since then, I won't let him to killed anyone else including Kurapika. His hatred for slayers who had the desire to protect one another and he had chosen to take vengeance on those who are around him. " Asurina stated

" You say so, after all then, you are his childhood friend. " Gon said

" But still... I'm not ready for a love relationship yet. " Asurina said

" What? Is because that you two are too young to be in a relationship? Age and status doesn't matter with it. Even a young lady just like you have the rights to fall in love to a strong professional hunter just like Kurapika. " Jerry said, insisted her

" Jerry got the point. You should do what it was right, for his sake and protection as well. " Tom said

" But how? Even though I showed to him my real face. " Asurina said, in a low tone voice manner

" Your real face? " Jerry asked in curiosity

She removed her mask, revealing her real face to them, making shocked in grief.

" But... how it was happened? " Tom asked in surprise

" It was happened when I went on a dangerous journey from before. I was hitted by a huge fire and that's how I got this facial form. " Asurina stated

" How tragic... " Jerry uttered

" I know it was hard for you that you will revealed your real face to Kurapika. After all, he was quite very cautious to everything of what he saw with around, just like when he saw the tattoo of the Spiders from before. " Gon said

" Even though he was afraid of me, I can't lose him because he was my only childhood friend that I have. I don't want to let him put in dangerous situations and I will still continue to protect him until the end of my life. It will never changed that way. " Asurina said, with determination

" We understand of what you wanted to do, the desire to protect the person who was closest to you. After all, it was kind of act of a real love. " Jerry stated

" I guess you are right in there, Jerry. " Asurina said, with a smiling expression

" But... You said that you are not ready for a relationship. " Tom said in curiosity

She turned to them, said " I had changed my mind. Because of what Jerry had said with. It doesn't matter of the right age and status to be in a relationship. From now on, I will always there to loved him, just like from the past. "

" See, just I told you so. " Jerry said, with a slight giggled on his face

" Because you are expert when it's comes to love problems. " Gon said

" By the way, is Kurapika was on the work today? " Asurina asked

" They have given a 3 day off vacation starting today. He went along with Killua and Leorio to went shopping while the other bodyguards of the Nostrade family were went on their own respective hometowns and places so me, Jerry and Gon will guard the place while they are out of town. " Tom said in response

" Oh, I see. " Asurina muttered and her facial expression turned worried

" Hold on... are you worried about him, don't you? " Gon asked, in embarrassment

" No, I'm not! " Asurina protested

" Yes, you are, Asurina. Your face was looked like being worried. " Tom said

" I'm not looked like worried. " Asurina said

" Well, I guess you looked like Kurapika after all. Outrageous but hotheaded." Jerry said, with a sigh

" Hold on... I need to asked you for something, Asurina. " Tom said

" Yes, what is it, Tom? " Asurina asked

" How did you know about the history legend of the evil hunter named Saihara? You said that she was awakened from the slumber a thousand years ago and she was seeking to captured Kurapika, believes that he was looked the deity hunter named Kuroma. Just tell to us about the full history of what happened from the past. " Tom asked, insisted

She nodded her head, said " Actually... I won't tell that to you guys. "

" Huh? Why not? " Jerry asked

" Because that it was just an ancient history legend. I was sended by the boss leader to eliminate Saihara. " Asurina said in response

" Oh... I see. Sorry about that of what I wanted to asked. " Tom apologize

" It was just okay, Tom. As the days goes by, lot of mysterious happenings in this world will arise one by one. " Asurina said, looked at the window

" mysterious happenings will arise? What do you mean by that? " Gon asked in curiosity

And she still looking at the window, in silence manner, making the three were wondered in curiosity, of what she said.

On the other hand at the downtown, Kurapika along with Killua and Leorio were brought some foods and other goodies at some stalls and they went continued walking around.

" Man... I guess we brought lot of these stuffs. I hope Tom and Jerry will be so thrilled. " Leorio said

" They are so very hungry when it comes to food stuffs. They were gonna said " I'm so getting hungry. " " Killua stated

" Well, I have to make a chicken hot shop for the night. I hope that Asurina will loved this. She loves to eat hot and spicy foods. " Kurapika said

" But... you don't like spicy ones, don't you, Kurapika? " Leorio asked

" I'm preferring to eat some healthy ones because it will make me grow stronger and stronger enough. " Kurapika said in response

" Oh, yeah. I still remember of what you said in during the closing ceremony of the Hunter Exam a year ago. " Killua said

That moment, he turned around, looked at the painting of Kuroma, was placed in an advertising board on the top of the museum hall (in which the same museum that they went a day ago).

" Umm... Kurapika. Why are you looking at that painting of Kuroma? " Leorio asked

" I'm so very curious to that painting. Don't you think it was very obvious? " Kurapika asked

" very obvious? What are you talking about? " Leorio asked, with curiosity

That when, his head was started to feel dizzy and then his mind flashed that Saihara had battled Kuroma at the mountains, using his chain weapons. After that, he was wondered in confusion in his mind.

" _What_ _is that? an illusion from the past... but why? Is it was really happened or it was just a dream_? " he thought

But Leorio interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Kurapika! Are you alright? "

" Oh... I'm fine, really. " Kurapika said

" Are you... " Leorio uttered

" Come on, we shall get back to the hotel. Gon and the others were waiting for us for so long. " Kurapika said in a hurry and he went on walking

Killua was wondered of his new reaction, acting suspicious towards Kurapika.

" _I had never seen his reaction from before... when he sees the painting of Kuroma, he was started to act so very strangely... don't it think that the deity hunter Kuroma was his past reincarnation?! Due to their same attitude, same power abilities of using chains and even that his eyes turned full scarlet red... it might be that his past life soul was still there inside him? I must continued keep eye on his actions and movements_. " he thought

The three kept on walking but suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound from the nearby distance. All the people were running in terrified.

" What was in the world was going on? " Leorio wondered in surprise

Back when, Asurina sensed the presence of Saihara then she went out in a hurry.

" Wait! Where are you going? " Tom asked in curiosity

" Something bad happens in the downtown. I must get going! All the people will be in trouble. " Asurina said in response

" Oh no! Even Kurapika, Leorio and Killua will be in terrible trouble too. Maybe we should come with you then. " Gon said

" I had agreed with you, Gon. " Jerry said

Asurina sighed breathed and said to them " Well, you say so, come with me then. "

And so the four went out of the hotel, to get reached to the downtown, to catched up with Kurapika, Leorio and Killua.

Back at the downtown, the three saw something that coming on the way in.

" What was that? " Killua wondered

That moment, Saihara along with Nai and her swarm of monster armies had arrived in, making the three shocked in surprise.

" No way... is that... the evil hunter, Saihara?! " Leorio wondered in surprise

" Impossible... " Killua uttered

They approached to them.

" So... I didn't expect that you will showed up in this place. " Saihara said, in an amusing manner

" Why you?... What do you want this time, Saihara?! Are you planning to destroyed the town? " Kurapika asked in anger

" Oh... you are so coldly so much to me, my little dear precious hunter Kurapika. After all, you are caught in my little trap. " Saihara said in response

" Don't ever indecent me, Saihara! After all, I will eliminate you and your armies. " Kurapika said, in anger manner

That when, Saihara was surprised of what he said and she recalled the same words that Kuroma said to her from before.

" _I will eliminate you... for real!_ " Kuroma shouted

After she recalled everything on her mind about the past confrontation between her and Kuroma, she stand in the top post, holding her new scepter on her hand.

" It was time, Saihara. " Nai told her, turned to her

And she said in an evil amusement " You will never ever to defeat me because soon you will belong to me soon. "

" It won't let it that happened!! " Kurapika yelled, released his chain weapon from his hand

Killua and Leorio joined alongside with him at the center, released their own Nen ability weapons.

" Were in, Kurapika. " Killua said

" Me too, we can't let those evil creatures wanted to laid fingers on you. " Leorio said, insisted

" Hah? Nice try, go ahead and fight me because soon you will be defeated and to be belong to my precious possession. " Saihara said, in an evil manner with an evil laughter

The three are ready to face to face against Saihara and her armies. On the other hand, Asurina along with Tom, Jerry and Gon were continued running faster, in order to catch up with them and to stop the evil hunter from attacking and capturing Kurapika again.

" _Don't worry, Kurapika... I'm coming! Just hanged in there. I won't let that evil hunter touched on you...ever_ " she thought

They continued running on the way to the downtown. Back when, Kurapika and Saihara are facing each other, with different faces.

 **Now that Kurapika had encountered Saihara for the second time, he vowed that he will defeated her no matter what it takes but Saihara insisted that she will defeated him, in order to make him belongs to hers once again. On the other hand, Asurina along with Tom, Jerry and Gon were on the way to the downtown, in order to stopped Saihara. Will they able to reached on time? The battle between the deity hunter protector and the evil hunter ruler will about to enraged once more just like from the past thousand years ago.**

 **The rageous battle was still rages on.**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Asurina vs Saihara! Second Face Off**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Face yourself in the real truth. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Asurina vs Saihara! Second Face Off!

In the previous chapter, Asurina admitted to Tom, Jerry and Gon about her real secret although she wanted to continued to protect Kurapika from Saihara, making the three pursued her to be in love to him, despite her protests. On the other hand, Kurapika along with Leorio and Killua went for shopping but however he paused when he saw the painting of Kuroma, but the vision from the past was feel on his mind, making the two wondered of his strange reaction. But suddenly, Saihara arrived along with Nai, attacking the city. Leaving no other choice, Kurapika must faced her in a fight.

Will Tom, Jerry, Gon along with Asurina can able to arrived on time to stop the fight?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(Thousands Years Ago)

(In the deity mountain)

Kuroma, was been confronted by Saihara, face to face.

" Oh, dear... I never thought that you will stayed behind instead of running away from me. How strong you are... Kuroma. "

" I sweared that I will defeat you no matter what. An evil creature just like you will never exist in this world. Even the cost of my own life that I will take. "

" Heh? Do you think that you will able to defeat me? How dare to disgrace me because you don't know that I was in love to you for a long time and now... you have rejected me. "

" I will never fell in love to an evil person just like you! I don't care of what you wanted from me. The only I can do is to... defeat you and to sealed you away... into the depths of darkness forever! "

" Okay, fine! Go ahead and defeat me. "

And the two began to battled each other.

(Flashback Ends)

Return back to the present time, Kurapika and Saihara are still facing with each other while Killua and Leorio was waiting to make a move.

Nai, turned to her, said " Go ahead and defeat him. Is that what you wanted with? Just like from the past thousands years ago. "

" Don't ordered me just like that! I'm the superior ruler here, you know that. Just stayed behind. " she shouted, in anger manner

" Sorry " Nai responded

Then, she turned back to Kurapika, said with evil amusement " Well, I guess you will tried to defeat me... then.. go ahead. "

" That evil woman gave me a huge headache. She thinks nothing but evil things in her mind. " Leorio said, in a disgust expression

" You said it... she was very dangerous creature after all. " Killua said

Kurapika, released his chain weapons and his eyes were turned burning scarlet red. Nai, was surprised in horror of what he had saw.

" No way... his eyes were burning scarlet red...! " he uttered

" Just like from the past. I never expected to used your true power against me, don't you? " Saihara responded

He raised his hand higher, with some of his Nen ability surrounded him, then he responded, in anger " Don't dare to mocked me just like that!

" Okay, then. Bring all you got with but I will make sure that you will belong to my possession again. " Saihara said, with evil amusement

" It will never happened! " Kurapika yelled

When he tried to charged to launch his attack on her, but however it was interrupted when Tom, Jerry along with Gon and Asurina arrives in.

" Stop the fight!! " Asurina shouted

Saihara, was amused in madness of what she had heard.

" That pesky slayer again... " she uttered

Kurapika, was surprised in shocked when he heard her voice and he turned back, said " Asurina! Why are you doing here? "

" You guys made it... just in time.. " Leorio said, with a little relief

" I didn't expected you guys to come here all around. " Killua said

" Asurina sensed that you guys will be in terrible danger so we tagged along with her, to catched up with you guys. " Gon responded back

" That's was so very quickly that much, Gon. " Killua said

" No problem " Gon said, with a determining smile

Asurina, approached to Kurapika, asked " Are you alright, Kurapika? "

" Hold on... are you still worried about me, aren't you? " he asked her

" I knew that Saihara will might get you this time. I won't allowed that to happened. If you wished to faced her in a fight, then I won't allowed you to faced her. I will be the only one to faced her again this time. " Asurina responded

" Wait... are you saying that you will pushed me back away? This is my fight between her and me. " Kurapika said

" If you will fight against her, you will ended up being captured. That's the reason why I was ordered to protect you from her evil clutches. That's the way of being a slayer, protecting on those who are in need. " Asurina stated

" But, Asurina... I... " Kurapika uttered, trying to say something

She tapped her both hands on his shoulder, said " I won't ever to lose you ever again, just like from the past. I know that you are the only survivor of our clan but you are not alone anymore. I'm right here for you at all times... forever. "

That very moment, Kurapika was sympathize of what she said. He recalled everything of their past childhood memories with each other before they were departed each other before the Phantom Troupe attacked the Kurta clan. After he recalled everything on his mind, he responded to her " Asurina... I never realized this feeling... this feeling that it was feel on my heart... was so stronger than ever... I have learned that love is the only way to fight against darkness and destruction. I know that I was very so disappointed at you from before but this time I will never ever disappoint at you again. I will learned to be loved, just like you did to me from the past. "

Tom and Jerry were act romantic of what they saw.

" See, I told you it will gonna worked that way. " Jerry said

" Yep, after all. Those two will never get apart ever again. " Tom said, with happy amusement

Saihara, was enraged in jealousy, saw those two are in love with each other.

" _That pesky slayer... she will never stole him away from me.. how dare she's..._ "

Asurina, told to Kurapika " Just stayed behind my back, okay? If they will launched an attack against you, just run away immediately along with Tom, Jerry and your friends. "

" I will, Asurina. Be careful. " Kurapika said

" No problem " Asurina said, with a smiling expression on her face

" Let's helped the other people to evacuate immediately to the safest place. " Gon told in a rush

" Kurapika! We must go. Asurina will be the one to battled her. " Jerry said

" You guys go ahead. I'll passed you guys later. I will watched at her all along. I won't lose someone else who was very important to my life. Being as a professional hunter, I have the true responsibility in my capable hands. " Kurapika said

" Okay, we understood of what you feel, Kurapika. Just called to us if you are coming on the way. " Tom told him

" Just stay cautious. That evil woman might get behind your back. " Killua said to him

" No problem. I'll be fine, don't worry. Just go ahead. " Kurapika responded

And the five leaved the scene while Kurapika was watching Asurina from behind, confronting Saihara.

" Saihara! This time I won't let you to laid your fingers on him. " she shouted

" Hmph! You getting in my way this time, you pesky slayer. I have been heard from Nai that you are far more experienced person, but I envy you. " Saihara said, with a disgusted expression

" Do you think you will get near to Kurapika? You have to passed me first. " Asurina said, pointed her weapon at her

" It will be my pleasure... to defeat you... pesky slayer... " Saihara said, with evil amusement

Saihara released her weapon from her pocket.

" Wait! Are you really sure about that? She was far more strong that you never expected. " Nai asked

" Of course, and besides, a former slayer just like you... has no competence in defeating your arch enemy of yours. " Saihara responded

" I have tried to defeat her... but she was too strong. If you wanted to finished her, then let me to do it. " Nai stated

" Well, it was fine to me. If I finished her, then you will strike her by your weapon. " Saihara told him

" I will " Nai responded, bowed his head before her

Saihara turns back to Asurina, in face to face confrontation.

" I swear that I will killed you into pieces. " Saihara said, with a little anger on her face

" You won't ever to killed me as long I will protect Kurapika from you, Saihara. " Asurina said in response and she weared her killer mask on her face

And so, the battle has been started while Kurapika was watching behind her back. His chains on his hand, were still glowing it's Nen power ability.

On the other hand, the members of the Phantom Troupe was watching the scene from farther distance. They were standing at the rooftop of the old building.

" I think the battle has been begun.. " Feitan uttered

" Some mysterious creatures were attacked the city. They are far more very dangerous that we expected with. " Shizuku stated

" I was wondering if that chain user was still lived in there. He never had realized the danger coming by. " Machi said

" So, now what now? Should we make a move then? We don't waste time in just watching behind. " Nobunaga asked

" Those evil mysterious creatures will be finished. " Kalluto said, flipped up her fan

" Let's go then. We will gonna strike them one by one. " Phinks told them

And then, everyone jumped together, out from the rooftop, in order to finished the mysterious creatures off.

While on the other side, Hisoka and Ilumni were watching the entire scene from behind.

" Hey, do you think that the chain user was there? " Ilumni asked

" Well of course, he was in there. But just let those hunters fight them off. After all, I had gained my trust on him. " Hisoka responded

" Do you think so? Wow, that was a good impression on you, Hisoka. Well, I guessed you are right, I hope my younger brother was okay out there. " Ilumni said

And they continued watching from the farther distance.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Melody enters in Kurapika's room.

" Kurapika! I'm here! "

When she entered the room, no one is in there.

" Huh? No one is here. But I thought he went along with his friends out there for buying foods earlier. But why they are taking so long? " she wondered

But then, she noticed a note in the table.

" Huh? What is this? "

She picked the note and she read the message that it was wrote:

 _Dear Miss Melody,_

 _Sorry for interrupting for going such in a hurry. I know that you are concerned for Kurapika too as well. I still wanted to take care and protect him from dangers and threats._ _I'm his childhood friend from before, as the member of the Kurta clan. You are a very kind person. Kurapika has laid his loyal and trust on you for a long time. From this day forward, I will be the only one to take care of him. Just be patience on me. It was very hard that way. I hope we could be friends and allies from now on. I promise._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Asurina_

After she had read the note, she was very surprised.

" Miss Asurina... was his first love interest...? But how they are met with each other? " she wondered

But suddenly, Basho went in, said " Melody! Kurapika was in terrible danger! "

" Say what? I'm going with you then. " Melody said in a rush

And the two went out of the hotel, to catched up with Kurapika.

 **Now that Asurina facing Saihara once again in a battle fight, things are going to be intense than ever as the love relationship between Kurapika and Asurina was far more stronger than ever, making Saihara far more jealous than ever.**

 **On the other hand, the remaining members of the Phantom Troupe were about to make a move on the mysterious creatures had attacked the city, without Kurapika realized that they will arrived in. While on the other side, Gon along with Tom and Jerry, Killua and Leorio helped the people to evacuate safety to a safe place, didn't sensed the upcoming unexpected tensions.**

 **Will Asurina can able to defeat her once again? Will Kurapika can make a move in order to helped her, as his beloved childhood friend and as his beloved sweetheart?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - The Truth**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Admitting the real feelings to one who was very important to your life was the only way to continued your relationship until the end. Make sure that he / she will understand of what you have feel for him / her. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**

 **" Being understandable was not very easy to accepted. You have to listen of what he / she said to you about the way that he / she feels for you. Don't ever to be denied yourself to anyone else. Learn on how to be understandable person at all the times. That's the key to continued your relationship with one another. "**

 **\- Kurapika Kurta**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Truth

In the previous chapter, Kurapika along with Killua and Leorio were been confronted by Saihara and her armies along with Nai, Asurina's arch enemy. He tried to fight her until Asurina arrives to stopped him, admitted that she has truly cares for him, even the cost of her own life to spared with. And so, Asurina battled Saihara for the second time, face to face confrontation.

* * *

On the other side, Tom, Jerry along with Gon, Killua and Leorio had been helped other people to evacuate to a safe place. But suddenly, a tall young man approached to them. He wears that it was similar to Asurina, but the difference is it has checker mark lines on each side. He has a weapon that it was placed on the left side.

" Um, excuse me. " the stranger approached to them

Gon, turned to him, asked " Yes, and who are you? Whom are you looking for? "

" I'm looking for Asurina. Have you ever seen her around? " the stranger responded

" You are looking for Asurina? Who are you might be? " Gon asked him again

" I'm her classmate and fellow slayer, the name is Maki. It was a pleasure to meet you. " the stranger responded, with a glaring smile

The four were shocked in surprised, froze just like a stone statue.

" Huh? Is there something wrong? " Maki asked, with curiosity

" You got to be kidding me! You are the one that I saw in the magazine a month ago. " Tom said in surprise

" Did you know that guy, Tom? " Gon asked him

" He was among of the members of the slayer group. He was her close classmate and Asurina was his first crush. They are both worked together for a years ago. " Tom said in response

" Yep, she and I were worked together for years in the slaying agency. I had been trying to contact her two days ago. Do you know where is she now? I'm so getting worried about her. " Maki asked them

The four turned their backs away from him.

" I guess this is not so good, guys. " Killua said, in a low tone voice manner

" If Kurapika sees him, this is will gonna be a love fight. " Gon said

" Any ideas, pal? " Tom asked Jerry

" If we have to contact them, the battle fight will be getting distracted. The only option is to wait for them to return back here in the place that we are stand by at. Me and Gon will explained everything in order to not make him mad in rage. " Jerry responded

" Are you really sure about that? I guess that's was not necessary to see that Kurapika was fighting that slayer. He really hates him so much. " Leorio said

" Why? What's the reason? " Gon asked

" Is it because he was been accused by that slayer that he had been murdered the entire Kurta clan from before. Since that day, he and that slayer were became bitter rivals and enemies. " Leorio stated

" It is?! " Jerry asked in surprise

" Of course it is. But I think this is will gonna be a reunion fight against with each other. " Leorio responded

" Okay, then. If you say so, let's changed our strategy plans so that there will be no violent conflict. " Jerry said

" I hope it will never happened. " Gon said

But Maki interrupted in, asking in curiosity " Um, what are you guys talking about? "

" Well, you see, um.. you should wait for her here instead. She was at the marketplace, not far from here. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, okay. If you say so, I will wait here to come back. I'm getting so worried about her. " Maki said

Then, he stand at the post stand, looking at the roads and buildings.

" I was wondering... I hope those two are okay out there in the battle fight. " Gon said, in a doubtful manner

" But still, that evil hunter was trying to captured Kurapika and even that the former slayer Nai wanted to eliminate her as well. Things are getting so much worst than ever. But we are all worried for Kurapika the most even though that he had all the abilities of Nen. He can't able to handled the enemy all by himself, was too strong and powerful just like that Saihara. " Leorio stated

" I hope they will succeed this... for sure. " Jerry uttered

Meanwhile at the battle fight at the road, Asurina and Saihara are continued to battled with each other. After a long hours of fighting and dodging, both of them are heavily exhausted.

" Well, nice try, I never seen how strong you are. I guess that's enough for today. The next we see each other in an another deadly fight, I will torned you into just like a dead branch. " Saihara told her

" I will not able to be defeated by you. " Asurina said

" Oh, it's that so... " Saihara uttered then she turned to Kurapika, with evil amusement, said " I guess I have no time to catch you but next time, I will make sure that you will be my prey in the next deadly fight and you will belong to me once again. "

His face turned gritted in anger, gripped both of his hands.

" Shall we get going back? Let's thinked of a better counterattack plan. " Nai asked her

" Sure thing " Saihara said

And they left away in vanishment. When they are already left, Kurapika noticed that Asurina was completely exhausted from the fight. He rushed to her aid, asked in a worried expression " Are you alright, Asurina? I guess you are bit exhausted. "

" Don't need to be worried about me, Kurapika. I'll be fine. "

" Maybe I should bring you back to the hotel to take a rest in the room. "

" I think we should go back to Tom and the others. They are getting so worried about us then we should get returned back to the hotel. "

They leaved out the road. A minute later, they are finally reached to the place where Tom, Jerry along Gon, Killua and Leorio were waiting for them. When they saw them, they were surprised in delight.

" Kurapika! Are you alright? " Leorio asked, with curiosity on his face

" Yes, me and Asurina were fine. Saihara was retreated away after she fights her. She was completely so exhausted. " Kurapika responded

" We are so very worried about you two. Thanks that you didn't hurt that much in the battle fight. " Jerry said, with relief

But a sudden, Maki rushed to her, with excitement, shouted " Asurina!! " and he embraced her, making her to surprise in curiosity

" Maki! Why are you doing here? " she asked him

" I'm so getting worried about you. I have been tried to contact you in the past two days ago. I have been searched for you every places to find you around. " Maki responded, with worriedness on his face

" Oh, I see. I was been here in YorkNew City. " Asurina said, correcting him

" YorkNew City, huh? what a huge city. By the way, why are you here in this city? " Maki asked

" I will explained to you everything at the hotel later. " Asurina said in response

" You are still the same old Asurina that I ever met, headstrong, brave and the coolest lady in the whole world. After all, I couldn't be a slayer without you, since I came to work with you a long years ago. " Maki stated, with a loving smile

Then, he gave her a kiss on the lips, much to Tom and the others surprise in shocked.

" No way...! " Killua said in surprise

" He was fall in love to her too?! " Tom wondered in surprise

That very moment, Kurapika was started to getting enragement in jealousy.

" Uh, Kurapika. Are you alright? " Leorio asked, turned to him

After Maki kissed her, he was surprised when he saw Kurapika then he said, with a little evil glare on his face " No time long see, you stupid Kurta leech. "

Then, Kurapika walks out, without saying a word.

" Kurapika! Wait! " Gon said, trying to go after him

" There is no need. He needs to be alone for a moment. " Killua told him

Asurina, was so very worried, run away to followed him.

" Where are you going? " Maki asked her, trying to stopped her

" I need to talked to him right away. " Asurina responded, then she runs out from the scene

As Asurina left away, Melody the other bodyguards of the Nostrade family arrived in, approached to them.

" Hey, Melody. What are you guys doing here? " Tom asked

" I been heard that there was a battle fight in the city a hours ago. So, I came along with them to checked out if you guys are safe. " Melody responded

" oh, I doubt that. " Tom muttered

" By the way, where is Miss Asurina and Kurapika? Did you see them? " Melody asked

" They having a private conversation on the other side. " Jerry answered

" I see " Melody uttered, nodded her head

Meanwhile at the other side of the road, Asurina was followed Kurapika. When he saw her, he tried to walked away, to avoid her.

She called him out, trying to stopped him " Kurapika! Wait! "

He turned to her, with enragement " Just leave me alone, Asurina! " as he tried to walked away

But she pulled his hand, in order to stopped him. She pulled him, to get closer to her, gripping his wrist, through her hand.

" Just let go of me! "

" Kurapika, please. I need to listen to me. "

" Why I should want to listen to you?! After all, you have been cheated on me because you like that pesky slayer. So, just leave me alone, okay?! "

But she still gripping his wrist. The two looked at each other, in different facial expressions.

" please, just listen to me, just for a moment. " with a paused silence on her face and after a seconds, she went on saying " I know that you hated Maki so much from before since after you been accomplished in the Hunter Exam. " with a pleading expression on her face

" Yeah, I hated him so much because he had been accused me of being as murderer of the Kurta clan. He was been nice to others but for me, I really hated him so much. "

" But Maki doesn't meant it to say that way and I know that the Phantom Troupe was behind of murdering our entire clan. "

" He doesn't meant it?! Are you trying to defend him or what? "

" That was not I mean, I mean... he didn't know about our history of the clan people. It doesn't mean that you will hold grudge against him. "

" But then, why he likes you so much? "

" Is because we have been classmates since in the training academy a long time ago. After we get graduated, he decided to become a slayer fighter. And so, he applied in the Slayers agency. He had became my sidekick partner companion in every missions that it was tasked by our boss leader. He has got huge crush on me since I was in training academy. "

" So that's why he had kissed you? That's make me angry and jealous.., Are you really denied at me? Are you really don't have care and love for me? Answer me. "

But she can't able to answered, feeling nervous.

" Answer me, Asurina!!! Answer me!! " with an anger on his face

After a minute, she responded to him " I still have care and love for you, Kurapika. It doesn't changed that way. I will never denied to you because you are my only childhood friend that I ever have. I won't lose someone who was very important to me. I will kept on continuing to protect you at all cost even I will died just for you."

And so, she kissed him on the lips, making him to be shocked in realize.

" Asurina... are you doing this...just for me? "

" Of course, after all it was my true mission as a slayer fighter. I won't leaved you ever again. "

" Asurina... "

Then, the two held holding hands with each other.

" So, shall we get back to the others? I guessed they are waiting for us in the outside of the hotel. "

" I guess you are right, sure thing. "

And the two walked together, going back to the hotel. As Kurapika hold his hand to her, he feeled the embracement and closeness towards with each other, feeling like that he was attracted to her so much, despite that she was a slayer fighter. In his heart and mind, she was his only childhood friend that he had.

When they are returned back to the hotel, Tom and the others were waiting for them.

" So, how was the conversation going? " Jerry asked

" Seems getting to be fine, for real. " Kurapika responded

" I thought you two are having an argument fight with each other. " Leorio said

" Don't need to be worried, guys. We didn't have an argument fight. " Kurapika said to them

" Oh, I see. " Gon said, in a doubtful expression

Asurina, turned her head to him, asked with a loving smile " So, shall we get going inside? "

" Sure " Kurapika responded, did the same way as she did

Maki, saw the two were looking at each other, developed jealousy in rage, and he thought on his mind that " _That stupid Kurta leech... he can't stole my first crush away from me! I won't let him to be together with her, never!_ "

And everyone went back inside in the hotel. Kurapika brings Asurina in the other room, to take care of her while Maki, was in outside of the room, watching at them, with jealousy and disappointment.

On the other hand at the city, the other members of the Phantom Troupe, saw the dead bodies of the armies of Saihara on the road, in during the fight against Kurapika and Asurina.

" I guess that chain user did it to killed them all by himself. " Shalnark said

" But, I think that he has brought a companion partner with him. " Shizuku said

" Who? " Machi asked

" A member of the slaying agency, who were responsible for defeating some unknown creatures who were trying to invaded planet Earth. They are called themselves slayer fighters. " Shizuku responded

" a slayer fighter? I have never been heard of that from before. " Nobunaga wondered in curiosity

" I guess they are far more different from us. " Kalluto stated, with a stunning expression

" I think we should investigate this matter on what the relation of that evil hunter to the chain user and the secret relationship with that slayer fighter of his. We have to be more conscious. This is gonna be so much risky that we never expected with. " Phinks stated

And they looked up at the night skies, in a silent manner.

 **The second battle fight between Asurina and Saihara was ended in a draw. After they had retreated away, they went** **back to catch up with the others. However, Maki, a fellow slayer who have crush on Asurina, who had recognized Kurapika once again by calling him " stupid Kurta leech ". Driven by jealousy and enragement, Kurapika was trying to avoid her, but she admitted that she still have cared and love for him. After that, his anger and jealousy was cooled down, thanks to her strong encouragement. But on the other hand, Maki, was started to developed jealousy towards him, thinks that he had " stole " Asurina away from him.**

 **What will be our next move for Tom, Jerry and the team Hunters? Will they can able to make a counter strategy plan to defeat Saihara, Nai and the armies? Will Kurapika, on the other hand, will can able to fight back against Maki? Will Asurina can able to make the right decision to choose between them? Will her love relationship with Kurapika will getting stronger than ever?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - Childhood Past**

 **Don't Miss It**

 **" Asking a person for a forgiveness was not very easy. Although the person was very mad at you, tried to be more courageous and determining, in order to forgive the person, who was very important to you. Don't ever to be jealous to someone's else who has some positive personalities and attitudes. Learned to be a positive and forgiving person towards others who are around you. That's the only way to keep continued your relationship with the one who was very important to you. "**

 **\- Kurapika Kurta**

 **" Admitting the truth was the ultimate key to acceptance** **and forgiveness. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Childhood Past

In the previous chapter, Asurina is still battling Saihara for their second confrontation, with Kurapika was there by her side. Not longer, Saihara was retreated away from the fight. Return back to their friends, but much to her surprise when she was reunited with her close classmate and her fellow slayer member, Maki, who has huge crush on her for a long time. Also, he had recognized Kurapika, by calling him " stupid Kurta leech ". Driven by jealousy, he ran away but Asurina stops him, telling the real truth to Kurapika about her relationship with Maki but her love and trust will be belong to Kurapika, nothing else. Maki, on the other hand, was started to developed resentment towards him.

Will Kurapika can able to confessed his real feelings for her? What will be their next move against Saihara and the Akuras?

Find Out

Later that night, In the hotel room, Kurapika was still continued taking care of Asurina, because of her heavily exhaustion at the battle fight with Saihara. He touched her hand, feel her warm touch, thought on his mind " _I never feel her touch from before... so comfortable... what is the true love feelings is within inside me? Is this a real way of love? Somehow... she was very important to my life after all... I can't lose her so much... even the cost of my own life that I taken away with... I need her so much... at all the times..._ "

But his thinking moment was interrupted when someone was knocked the door. Kurapika turned his back, asked " Who's was there? "

The door was opened, it was just actually Jerry.

" Oh, it's was just you, Jerry. "

Jerry approached to him, said " Sorry for interrupting you around. I never thought that you have still taking care of Asurina. "

" It was okay. I'm almost done here. She needs some extra rest. " then he turned his head to Asurina, who was already fall asleep

" Oh, I see about that... "

He turned his head to Jerry, asked " So... why you came here anyway? "

" Well, you see. I need to asked for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Jerry? "

" But... shall we speaked at the rooftop of the hotel building so that no one can heard our secret private conversation? "

" Uh, okay... "

And the two went to the rooftop of the hotel building, standing at the center position, facing the other building on the other side. Then, Kurapika turned his head to him, asked " So, is there is anything that you will gonna asked with, Jerry? "

" Well you see... just only one question. "

" What was it? "

" About you and Asurina... being childhood friends from the past. "

Kurapika, turned his head, facing the building on the other side, asked " And why did you asked me about that, Jerry? "

" Well... since that we been close best friends for a long time, even though that Asurina and you were belonged in the Clan of Kurta. Even so... you didn't tell your childhood story with her to anybody else including to Gon, Killua and Leorio or even to me and Tom. "

He nodded his head, said " Is because that... I don't want to tell to anyone about my childhood past relationship with her... I wanted to tell it too... but... I'm afraid that if you might tell my secret to them... I will get hurt so badly. "

" I won't tell that to anyone else... except for Tom, Gon, Killua and Leorio. I swear. "

" You really say so? "

" That's was close best friends for. No hiding secret from one another. We should always stick together at all the times. "

" Thanks " with a smile on his face

" So, tell me all about your childhood bonding moments with Asurina from the past. "

He closed his eyes, and cold wind flewed gazing at him, facing the other building at the other side of the road.

" It was happened... 10 years ago... "

(Flashback)

(10 years ago)

(In the village land of the Kurta Clan)

Kurapika went on narrating " Before the Kurta clan was being murdered by the Phantom Troupe, my clan was a very peaceful but somehow our eyes turned scarlet red when we getting angry or getting being emotional. Asurina and I were been closed childhood friends since we are 5 years old. My most unforgettable moment that she had saved me when I was about to get fall off from the cliff. "

(Flashback continues)

Asurina, was 9 years old at the time while Kurapika was 8 years old. She grabbed his hand then she pulled him back up.

" Are you alright, Kurapika? You should be more careful next time. "

" Yes, I'm fine, Asurina. Thanks for saving me and sorry for what I did... "

" No need to be apologized to me. So, shall we get back? "

" Sure thing "

She held his hand, to stand up and then they walked together out of the mountain forest. As they walked together, she hold his hand tightly, making him to blushed in red.

Later that night at the house, Kurapika along with his first close best friend Pairo, lied down on the bed.

" Hey, Kurapika. " turned his back to him

" About what? "

" So.. I guess you are in love to Asurina, haven't you? "

And his face turned full red.

" Aha! I knew it! You are in love to her so much. " with embarrassment on his face

He closed his mouth, by tapped his finger on it, told Pairo in a low tone voice " Don't tell this to anybody else. "

And Pairo nodded his head then he removed his finger from the mouth, said " Okay, I will, Kurapika. I won't tell to anyone else. I promise. "

Then, the two went back to sleep on their beds.

The next morning, at the marketplace, Asurina saw Kurapika and Pairo are walked passing by. When she saw them, she turned her back then she approached to them, said in a surprise manner " Oh, I never thought that you guys have been here this morning. Do you have any thing that you wanted to buy with? "

" Uh, nothing at all. Actually... I wanted to speaked to you something... very important. " Kurapika said, with a shy expression

" Oh, okay... but what time and where? " Asurina asked

" In the lake forest where we do fishing every time. By later afternoon. " Kurapika said in response

" Oh, I see. I'm looking forward to it. " Asurina said, with a smile on her face

" Me too " Kurapika said, did the same way as she do

And so, the two departed away, in different road paths. They turned their backs with each other, looking at each other, smiling with each other on their faces, in a romantic manner.

Later that afternoon at the lake forest, Kurapika, was still waiting for her to come. A long minute later, she didn't arrived yet.

" Why she was taking so long? "

A moment of seconds, Asurina arrives in.

She approached to him, said " Sorry about that, Kurapika. I was having a little bit delay in helping my family at my house for the whole afternoon. "

" It was okay. I was not a little bit hurry that much. So, shall we take a sit? "

The two sat on the grasses.

" Um, Asurina... "

" Yes, what is it, Kurapika? You asked me about something that it was very important. "

" Oh, yeah. Well you see... I was going to tried to tell this to you but... I was feel awkwardly shy when I say to you this.. "

" It was okay for me, Kurapika. You don't need it to do that. "

" Are you really sure? But... "

" It was fine for me, okay? " and she hold his hand, making him to slightly blushed in red

" Uh, okay... " looked down when she hold his hand then he looked up at the skies, asked her " So, what is your plan in the future? "

" Me? Well, I will become a defender fighter of the entire world!! "

" I guess it was very hard for you to become a defender fighter of the entire universe. "

" That's was my only dream that I wanted to achieve with. And how about you? "

" Well, I wanted to think of something that it was better much for me in the future. "

" Oh, I doubt that you say that. We hoped that we wanted to achieve our dreams together in the future. "

" Sure thing " with a smiling expression on his face

She turned to him, looking at each other faces, and she said to him, holding his hand " Since that we have been close childhood friends with each other for a long time, I have been realized that there is nothing gonna change with but trust and care for you even though we are different. I had promised this to you that... you will kept this thing. " and she handled a little box to him

" What is this, Asurina? " with a little bit curiosity on his face

" Open it "

He opened the little box, when he opened it, he was very surprised, then he asked " A locket necklace, for me? "

" Of course, you will wear that necklace in case that we will are departed with each other in the future, when you will hold that thing, you will remember of what wonderful memories we have each other. "

" Wow, Asurina. You are the best girl in the whole world. " and he hugged her, with excitement, making her face to blushed in red

Then, he asked her " You promise that to me? "

" I will be "

" And the... will you waited for me then... in the future, here in this place? "

" Sure thing " with a lovely smile on her face

And they shared a hug once again.

3 years later, Kurapika, was already 11 years old, was still waiting for her, at the lake forest, sat at the grasses, looking at the shallow of the lake water. But suddenly, his close best friend, Pairo, arrived in panicked.

" Kurapika! I have some great bad news for you!! "

He turned his back to him, asked in curiosity " What is it, Pairo? "

" Asurina was leaving the village a hour ago. "

Making him to shocked in surprised of what he said, then he asked him " She was leaving here?! But why? "

" She was going with her family and her... you know... her arranged groom to be... to an another city... and the... she will gonna started to worked at an unknown organization in order to start her first journey as a slayer. "

Surprise by the sudden shocking news, he went to the clan leader in charge, asking where they are going but the clan leader said " They are already been left here a hour ago. They are going to transferred to a new city... in order for Asurina to lived a brand new life... and her brand new journey. I'm afraid that it was too late for you to catch up with them. "

Driven by worriedness and grief, he went out of the village, to searched for her around at every cities that he will gonna find with. But he ended up being failed to searched for her, for long hours. He stood up at the mountain, and rain was started to poured down. He soaked himself, looking at the down cliff, nodded his head, and then he became emotional, thought on his mind " _Why you have been left me like this? Did I told you to wait for me? But why?! But why?!_ _Did you broke your promise to me?! Why?!_ "

It was happened at almost two months of searching for her. He decided to returned back to the village but when he returned back, he was shocked in horror when he saw that the entire clan was been massacred, filled with blood that covered the ground and at the same time, their eyes were been stolen. He learned from a marking on the wall, saying that the Phantom Troupe or also known as the Spiders, were the responsible for killing his clan, for stealing their precious Scarlet Eyes.

Driven by enrage in anger, he had decided to become a professional hunter, in order to tracked the group down and to retrieve the remaining eyes of their clan. 7 years later, he was joined in the Hunter Exam, along with Gon, Killua and Leorio. He was among of the examiners who had passed the exam, along with Gon, Leorio, Ilumni, Hisoka, Hanzo and Pokkle. He was at 18 years old at that time.

On the other hand, Asurina, who was already a member of the Slayer Defending Agency, in order to protect important people from evil threats including crime syndicates and organizations. She was at the first highest member in charge, due to her brave skills and hard determination. But an accident occurred in her life that she was being burned in the left portion of her face because of the huge fire that occurred in an unknown place. Afraid to see her deformities to anyone, she was given by a mask by the agency, in order to hide her face, except the other members of the organization, who was very close to her. But when she heard that the Kurta Clan was been massacred by the Phantom Troupe 7 years ago, she was shocked in horror, thought on her mind, afraid that Kurapika might be dead as well. So, she went back to the old village, in order to searched for him, but she didn't found him. 2 months later, when she heard that Kurapika was one of the examiners who had passed the Hunter Exam, and she decided to searched for him. But when the boss ordered her that her mission is that she will protect Kurapika from the evil hands of Saihara, whom assumed to be revived from the dead, might captured him. She started her risky mission journey for a half a year, in order to achieve the mission and to reunited with him. She was at age of mid twenties at that time.

(Flashback Ends)

(Back at the present time)

(At the rooftop of the hotel building)

" So... that's was it... although she had left you for a long time... she still haven't gave up on searching for you... even though it was very risky for her. "

He hold the locket necklace that Asurina gave to him when he was young, through his hand, nodded his head, said " Yeah, despite all the hard difficulties in my life.. she was still very important to me after all... and I can't lose her once again in my life anymore... and she will never broke her promise to me ever again. "

" You say so, that's was love was, have trials and difficulties, there is no such thing as strong force. "

" Thanks for saying that, Jerry. So, are you will gonna tell that to Tom, Gon, Killua and Leorio about my childhood past relationship with Asurina? I'm so getting anxiously worried. "

" Don't need to be worried about it, Kurapika. I will gonna tell to them at the right time at the right place. " with a smile on his face

" You say so " with a deep sigh and the two are watching, facing the other building at the other side of the road

The next day morning, Tom and Jerry along with Gon's group along with Asurina , to have some fun at the beach.

" Wow! This is gonna be so awesome!! " Tom shouted with full of excitement

" What are we waiting for? Let's go swimming!! " Gon said in a rush, goes run quickly first

" Hey! Wait for me, Gon!! " Tom said, runs after him

Then Killua and Leorio goes after next to swim except for Jerry, who was relaxing sunbathing on the sand while Asurina and Kurapika are doing riding on a speeding motorboat.

" Wow! This is was so amazing than ever! I have never been experienced this in my whole life. " with excitement on his face

" Me neither. This is the best trip moment ever. After all... this is the most happiest moment for both of us since we have been separated a long time ago. And this time... I won't let you down... "

He looks at her, asked " You will? "

" Of course " with a smile on her face

And the two are continuing having fun with each other. On the other side, some of Gon's group allies and friends were there, relaxing at the beach too: Wing, Zushi, Biscuit Krueger, Basho, Melody, Neon and Mizuken (Kurapika's Nen teacher and mentor). Also, Hanzo and Pokkle were there too, relaxing too, then they catched up with Gon and the others, introducing Tom and Jerry to them. Much to their surprise, Hisoka was there too, swimming along with them. Even that, the members of the Chimera Ant Exterminators and the team participants whom Gon, Killua and Biscuit joined with in the Greed Island game were there to relaxed too. Gon toured Palm around the beach, much to Killua's dismay. Everyone were seems so have fun with each other, except for Maki, was looking at Asurina and Kurapika from the farther distance, spending time with each other together, developed more jealousy in resentment towards him, that he had really " stole " Asurina from him and he declared him as his own primary love rival for her attentions.

 **The secret childhood past relationship of Asurina and Kurapika was revealed. Kurapika tell the whole story secretly to Jerry of what happened in the past. Despite all of hardships and difficulties, Kurapika is still didn't want to lose her in his life ever again. But however on the other hand, where everyone were in the midst of having fun and excitement at the beach, Maki, developed more jealousy in resentment towards Kurapika, and he declared him as his primary love rival for her attentions.**

 **Will a love rivalry will be developed? What will be the next counterattack plan of the hunters group against Saihara, Nai and the Akuras?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - Love Comforts**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Being with someone whom you loved and cared with was the greatest bonding love moment ever. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**

 **" There are those important things that we will might forget with but we will remember those important things from our own hearts especially to the one who was very close to you the most. "**

 **\- Kurapika Kurta**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Love Comforts

In the previous chapter, Jerry asked Kurapika on about his childhood relationship with Asurina from the past. He telled the whole story to him in a secret, in order for him to not get involved in some dangerous situations. The whole flashback story is focused on some of their wonderful moments that they spend time together until Asurina departed from the village, leaving him confused in dilemma, searching for her everywhere. After Kurapika telled the whole story to Jerry, Jerry promised to him that he will never tell his secret to anyone except for Tom, Gon, Killua and Leorio. The next morning, the gang along with their closest allies and friends were having a fun relax at the beach. As Kurapika and Asurina are spent time with each other together, Maki, on the other hand, developed more jealousy and resentment towards Kurapika because he thought that he had " stole " Asurina away from him and he declared him as his love rival for her attentions and care.

Who will be the only protagonist to be discovered the hidden presence and the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the deity of fear? Will the childhood love relationship of Asurina and Kurapika will getting much stronger than ever?

Find Out

As everyone were still having some fun and relaxed at the beach, Asurina and Kurapika were stopped by at the entrance of the inn house.

" Just wait in here. "

" Huh? But... where are you going? "

" I need to get something from the left corner of the room at upstairs. It will doesn't take much longer. "

" Oh, I see. Go back here ahead. "

" I will " and she went inside, going upstairs to get something from the room

And Kurapika was standing at the trunk of a tree. A few minutes later, Maki approached to him. When he noticed him, Kurapika asked him, with a little impatient expression " What do you want? "

" Just a little pep talk with you, you stupid Kurta leech. "

" Don't called me by that nickname. I'm not a stupid person, you know that!! "

" you? not a stupid person? " with a burst of laughter and he asked him again, with a little amusement " Really? Then proved it that to me that you are not a stupid man, you Kurta leech. "

" I'm not a leech. The name was Kurapika, got that?! And besides, don't ever to be so much insulted to me just like that. What you are proving for? to Asurina, isn't it? "

" Woah! You are very clever person you are, but I'm not afraid of you even though that I will killed you into pieces. "

Then, he released his sword, pointed at him.

" Okay, fine! Go ahead and beat me. But you won't able to defeat me because I'm far more different than you do. "

Became more impatient to him, he tried to attacked him with his sword but Kurapika grabbed it, through his hand, with his chain weapon on it. He tried to hit him but Kurapika managed to breaked it until the end point of his weapon.

" Why you?.. How dare you to attempted to broke my weapon just like that?! "

He still tried to hit him but Kurapika was quickly dodged it away and he knocked the weapon down on the ground. But the fight was interrupted as Asurina returned back, holding something on both of her hands. When she saw Maki's weapon was fell on the ground and the remaining end edge point of the weapon was pointed at Kurapika, she was surprised and she asked Maki " Wait... Maki, what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to killed Kurapika, aren't you? "

" Asurina, I know it was hard to explain this but... I didn't meant to killed him. I was trying to... " Maki said in an uttered way

" You didn't meant to killed him?! What is your purpose, huh? " Asurina asked, with anger expression on her face

" Well... I wanted to killed your childhood friend because... I was fall in love to you too! " Maki said with a little emotional expression

Asurina, was surprised in shocked of what he said.

" You are fall in love to me too?.. " she asked, with curiosity in confusion

" Yes, I'm falling in love to you from the very moment that we worked together in every missions. I was trying to expressed my feelings for you but I'm not yet ready. But since I had heard that you are spending time a lot with that Kurta leech guy, I had developed jealousy towards him so that's the reason so that's why I wanted to killed him. I know that you have feelings for me too, please, Asurina... please... " Maki asked, with pleadment manner

She nodded her head, paused for a moment, in a silent manner.

" please... Asurina... just choose me instead of that stupid childhood friend of yours... please... " Maki pleaded

" Asurina... " Kurapika uttered

After a moment of minutes, she responded " I'm so sorry, Maki. I have made my final decision that... I will still choose my only childhood friend that I have with. He was the only person whom I have cared for all those years. But we still to be close friends and allies. "

" But... " Maki uttered, trying to said something

" That's was my final decision. I'm so sorry. " Asurina said and she turned to Kurapika, holding his hand, said " Let's go, Kurapika. Your friends are waiting for us. "

" Oh, okay.. " Kurapika uttered, with a red blush on his face

And the two left away, leaving Maki, became heartbroken and desperate, because Asurina was truly in love to Kurapika, her only childhood friend that she cares for the most and after that he run away, in emotional with tears.

On the other side, Tom, Jerry along with Gon, Killua and Leorio were sat on the white sand that it was near at the coconut tree, with an umbrella standing at the center position, eating some ice cream in a cone.

" By the way, where's Kurapika and Asurina anyway? " Tom asked them, with curiosity

" Still hanging out with each other, of course. " Jerry said in response

" Those two are quite so perfect for each other. I'm getting envious at him that he got a lucky and brave girlfriend just like her. " Leorio said, with a little desperate expression on his face, with a deep sigh

" But... I'm still very curious at Kurapika's attitude yesterday. " Killua said

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Killua? " Gon asked, with curiosity in confusion

" Is because that... when Leorio and I had noticed him, looking at the painting of the deity of fear, Kuroma that it was hanged in outside of the museum. When he saw it, he started to feel strange and muttered something through his mouth but we didn't heard of what he saying. " Killua said in response

" Oh, yeah. I still have remember that. I didn't not seen Kurapika was acting just like that from before. I was very curious of his new actions... I wondered why... " Leorio stated, in a thoughtful manner

" I think that Kurapika was hiding something that we didn't know about. Even though that Saihara and her armies were appeared out of nowhere, they still targeting him. " Killua said

" Hey, Tom. Do you have said from before that the deity Kuroma was looked exactly like Kurapika? " Gon asked him

" Oh, yeah... I still remember that... it was not my guess, you know that. " Tom answered in response

" That's was a nonsense, Tom. Kuroma was very different from Kurapika. There is no way that they are looked the same. " Leorio protested

" I'm not joking. It was really true! I have been analyzed the whole painting last night. " Tom said

" It is? But how did you do that? " Jerry asked

" I have analyzed both pictures of Kuroma and Kurapika, through computer scanning. After a minute later, the scanning said that both two are heavily matched with each other, in physical appearances, voice mannerisms, personal attitudes, Nen power abilities and their eye colors. " Tom said in response

" Do you mean that... " Gon uttered

" Kurapika was actually the present reincarnation of Ku-" Jerry uttered

But it was interrupted when Asurina and Kurapika had arrived back in.

Gon, turned his back to him, with a surprise expression " Oh, Kurapika! Asurina! You guys taking so long. "

" I just getting something from the room upstairs at the inn house. " Asurina said to them

" Oh, I doubt that. So, how was you two are spending time together, hmm? " Gon asked, with romantic embarrassment

And Kurapika's reaction face turned full red.

" Ugh! Gon, give me a break! " Kurapika protested

" Well you see, Gon. I have never been in a such a beautiful place since I went in some dangerous and risky places in every continents of the world. Kurapika tells me everything all about this place but I already know a lot on about on how to ride through the seas. " Asurina said to him

" Wow! Did you ride through the waters? I can't believe it! " Gon asked, with an exciting expression on his face

" Yep, I have been trained for all those years that since I have left the village a long time ago. So, I became a skilled water rider and a swimmer as well. " Asurina said in response

" amazing, huh?... Just the same way as I do... " Gon said in an uttered manner

" Really it is?! So, where did you lived anyway? " Asurina asked, with curiosity

But a moment of sudden, Kurapika was suddenly to feel dizzy on his head and can't able to stand straightly.

Asurina, turned to him, asked " Uh, Kurapika. Are you just alright? I guess you feeling so dizzy. "

" It was just a little headache, Asurina. I'm going to be fine, really. I will handled this by myself. " Kurapika responded

He tried to stand up but then he feel the same illusion on his mind that Kuroma was fighting Saihara and then after that he felled on the cliff. Before he dies, he shouted that he will returned back again in the next future generation world.

After he sensed it, he was suddenly felled kneel down on the ground, feel a terrible pain on his entire body, covered his ears with both of his hands, making Tom and the others were in shocked in panick. Asurina, rushed to his aid, asked him, with a little worriedness on her face " Kurapika! Kurapika! What's the matter? Are you sick? Tell me. "

But Kurapika didn't respond to her question, was still feel in pain, covered his ears through both of his hands.

" Can you able to checked on his condition, Leorio? " Gon asked

" I will try " Leorio responded

" You don't need to. " Kurapika said to them

" But why, Kurapika? " Gon asked

" Is because that... I feel such a terrible pain just like this from before... I think it's getting me so cold and shivering.. This feeling that... I'm getting to fell collapsed immediately... is because that... I saw the vision through my mind. " Kurapika said to them

" a vision? What kind of vision did you saw on your mind? " Tom asked

Killua, did not asked or say anything from his mouth, thought on his mind " _Does he mean that he was referring to the past thousands years war between good and evil hunters? and Kuroma shouted that he will returned again in the future generation world._ " then he looks at Kurapika then he thought on his mind again " _Couldn't be that... Kurapika was the present reincarnation of the deity of fear?!_ "

But that very moment, he covered his entire face, with both of his hands, said with strong emotional manner " That's vision was frightened me. I don't know on what will happened next if that evil Saihara will gonna targeted and captured me. I tried harder to become strong hunter but I'm too weak to fight her back... I can't take this anymore! I can't take this anymore! I won't ever lived a miserable life! I won't! I won't! "

And Asurina hugged him, in embraced, said to him " Just relax, Kurapika. There's nothing to be scared about the vision that you saw. No matter what will happened, I will still stayed by your side no matter what at all costs... even my own life to spared with. "

The other of their allies and friends were watching at them, in a romantic manner.

After their fun relaxation at the beach, the group returned to the hotel. Asurina brings Kurapika to the room upstairs, in order for him to take a rest. Tom, Jerry, Gon, Killua and Leorio were at the downstairs, watching them from farther distance.

" I don't get it. What kind of vision did Kurapika saw with on his mind? " Tom asked

" I don't know, Tom. Maybe that he was afraid to see the vision through his mind so that's why he was been like that. " Gon said in response

" It was not a vision... but an illusion. " Killua said, in an uttered manner

" an illusion? " Leorio asked

" If that's so then... what kind of illusion did he saw on his mind? " Jerry asked

Killua, nodded his head, paused for a moment in silence, while the others are looking at him.

Meanwhile at the room, Asurina placed a warm water on a large bowl then she washed the towel then squeezed harder and then she placed the towel on Kurapika's head. Melody, was there also to assist her.

" Are you gonna be alright? " Melody asked him

" I will be fine, Melody. Asurina will be there to take care of me. Just tell the others including the Boss that I will not able to work today because that I was getting sick for today and I need some long rest. " Kurapika said to her

" I see " Melody muttered, nodded her head

" What's wrong? " Kurapika asked, with curiosity

" Nothing. Well, I must going out now. Just getting well soon. " Melody said in response

" I will " Kurapika said, with a slight smile on his face

Before she leaves the room, she told to Asurina " Just take care of him, Miss Asurina. You are so very lucky lady for him. Your heart beat was very humble and clear always. You have the purest heart of all people, in order to helped on those who are in need, including Kurapika as well. "

Asurina, was confused of what she told her then she said to her " I will, Melody and... thanks for taking care of Kurapika too. After all, you are the first person whom I can able to talked with, with strong trust and determination. "

" Your Welcome, Miss Asurina. I will appreciate that way. " Melody said to her

And Melody leaves the room. The two are looking at each other faces, smiling in a romantic manner.

On the other hand at the castle lair of the Akuras, Saihara was sat on the throne chair, watching at the crystal ball. When she saw the image that Kurapika and Asurina were together (at the beach a hours ago), she was became furious in anger, filled with hatred and jealousy, that he was falling in love to her, although Kurapika didn't know that he was the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the one whom she obsessed with from the past thousands years.

One of the Akuras, approached to her, asked " What's the matter, My Lady? "

" I will gonna destroyed that pesky warrior slayer... and he will gonna belonged to me once for all. " she answered in response, with both of her hands gripping tightly on the table.

 **Now that** **Kurapika have sensed the illusion of the past, as Kuroma although he didn't know that he was actually the present reincarnation of the deity of fear. Tom, Jerry and the hunters are finally figured out a little of his hidden secret, from Killua and Tom as well, whom they fully discovered and researched if Kurapika and Kuroma were matched with each other, despite of their same attitudes, physical appearances and even voice mannerisms. They having the same answer on their minds: Kurapika was the present reincarnation of Kuroma. Asurina, on the other hand, proved that she will protect and to love Kurapika with all of her heart and soul, despite of their longing departure from each other 10 years ago. Saihara, on the other side, was driven by jealousy, wanted to claimed Kurapika at all cost and to eliminate Asurina and the others who were very close to him.**

 **Will our heroes will finally discovered the second attempt attack of Saihara and the armies of Akuras? Will a hidden prophecy will be revealed?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - Jealousy of Saihara**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Love is the most powerful weapon of everything in every humans or non humans. No one can able to break it apart, as long as the two creatures are stayed stronger and stronger. Also, it was the only way to prevent evil and malicious ways from spreading. "**

 **\- Gon Freecs**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Jealousy of Saihara

In the previous chapter, Maki wanted to killed Kurapika, but Asurina provokes him, and then Maki asked her if she wanted to choose him over Kurapika but she had finally made up her mind, said that she wanted to be with Kurapika, making Maki to be heartbroken and ran away. Later, the two went back to Tom, Jerry, Gon, Killua and Leorio, were still relaxing and they talked something about his strange reaction. That very moment, Kurapika was started to feel nauseous, and then Killua realized that Kurapika was the present reincarnation of Kuroma. Back at the hotel, Asurina had taken care of him and they admitted their feelings for each other. Saihara, on the other hand, was feeling enraged than ever, thinking an another evil plan, in order to eliminate Asurina, her primary arch love rival for Kurapika's affections.

Will her evil plan will be worked out? What will be the next move of Tom, Jerry and the other hunters?

Find Out

 **Note - A new female antagonist was introduced in this chapter** **(in special participation)**

While Asurina was taking care of Kurapika, at the other side in the next room, Gon and Killua were rehearsing their Nen power abilities. Tom and Jerry entered in the room.

" Oh, Tom! Jerry! Why are you two came for? Killua and I were still rehearsing our Nen powers, just in case we are ready for the battle fight between that evil Saihara and her minions. " Gon asked

" Guess what, we have been found the secret informations of Saihara and the group of evil creatures called " Akuras ". It was found on a secret website that it was access privately from across the world. " Jerry said to him

" It is?! Are you really sure? " Gon asked, in a surprise manner

" Of course. Just meet us at upstairs after your practice. I have already asked the young lady with a long blonde hair that we asked permission from her for a cooperation plan. " Tom said to them

" You mean Miss Biscuit Kruger, our mentor, whom you talking at? " Killua asked

" Yep, it is. We will wait for you two at the upstairs at the room 204 at the fourth floor. " Jerry told them

" Sure thing, Jerry! We will be right there. " Gon said

And Tom and Jerry leave the room, walked back upstairs. When they went up, Biscuit saw them.

" Hey! " Jerry called

She turned back, with a surprise expression on her face, went approached to them, asked " Hey, Mr Tom and Mr Jerry. Did you tell Gon and Killua about the informations that you have been found with? "

" Yep, sure thing, Miss Biscuit. They will meet up here after their practice. Those two are so very hardworking than ever seems, because those two are both Nen users. " Jerry said in response

" You say so, Mr Jerry. By the way, how was Mr Kurapika Kurta was? " Biscuit asked

" Still taking a rest. Asurina was there, to take care of him so there is nothing to be worried about it. Those two are close childhood friends. " Tom said to her

" Yeah, I'm feeling that I'm getting envious to Miss Asurina. I wished I have a better and lucky boyfriend just like him. " Biscuit said, with a doubtful expression on her face

" Don't worry, Miss Biscuit. You will find a better and lucky man for you, I swear. " Jerry said, cheered her up

" Thanks, Mr Jerry. " Biscuit said, with a smile on her face

But a moment of sudden, Hanzo (one of the participants who had passed the Hunter Exam alongside with Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Pokkle, Hisoka and Ilumni Zoldyck last year), arrives in, in a panicked manner.

" What's all the rush, Mr Hanzo? "Biscuit asked, with curiosity on her face

" Is Kurapika was there? " Hanzo asked

" Yes, but why? Is there's something a matter? " Jerry asked

" A big shocking news. There was a mysterious person whom wanted to meet him, for a private conversation. " Hanzo said

" And who will might be? " Tom asked

" It was goes by the name Miss Risa Sariyame I think... well you know... the former member of the well known powerful assassins called " The Phantom Troupe ". " Hanzo said in response

The three were shocked in surprised of what he had said. A few seconds, Gon and Killua went up, interrupted in, approached to them.

" Did... you... just say Risa Sariyame, the former member of the Phantom Troupe? " Killua asked

" Yes, it is. She said that she will gonna meet up with Kurapika in a private manner in the luxury hotel later at night, I wondered what is the reason was of why she wanted to talked with him. " Hanzo answered in response

" This is not so good... Kurapika will be in terrible danger again this time.. I didn't expect that to happen. " Killua said

" Who was that Risa Sariyame anyway? And how she knows about Kurapika? " Tom asked

" Miss Risa Sariyame, was the former Number 2 of the Phantom Troupe. She was the strongest among of the group. She has the same Nen power ability as Kurapika did, but she was far more dangerous because due to her killing skills. But unlike the other members, she killed anyone without hesitation. She was retired from the group 2 years ago, replacing a new member with a different Nen power ability. Currently, she was the leader of a crime organization, who were responsible for kidnapping people for ransom. Kurapika was one of their primary targets, due to that she knows that he was holding revenge against the Phantom Troupe. " Killua stated

" Where did you get those informations, Killua? " Tom asked

" From my father. He tells everything about the Phantom Troupe when I was a little kid. Currently, my little brother Kalluto was joined as a brand new member of the Troupe, replacing Hisoka, after their leader was banished away by Kurapika. " Killua said in response

" So... do you think that this threat was really true? " Gon asked Hanzo

" Precisely it is. So that why I came here to warned Kurapika about this or else he will fall into her trap. " Hanzo said

" Shall we gonna tell to Kurapika right now? " Tom asked

" Sure thing " Killua said

Meanwhile on the room, Asurina was sat on a chair, guarding Kurapika, was still taking a rest. While he was watching by her, he turned his head to her, asked " Uh, Asurina. Are you keeped on watching at me? "

" Quite very obvious, isn't it? I still keep guarding you because I'm your childhood friend, you know that. "

" You don't have to guard me for the whole time. I'll be fine, for sure. You should take a rest for a moment. Tomorrow, I will gonna get back to my duty that I need to settled with. " as he arose from the bed

" I'm so serious about of what I said to you, Kurapika. I'm so very concerned about your safety that Saihara or anyone who will might hurt you. I came here to protect you from danger. I don't want to let that happened the same fate again... that our clan was massacred by the Phantom Troupe and also I don't want you to put in a harm situation so that why I will gonna fulfilled my mission, to protect you, even my own life that I will take away with. "

" Asurina... "

She hold his hand, said " After all... I don't want to lose you again.. and I won't leave you behind anymore. I will gonna take care of you always until the end, I promise. "

" I will kept your vow forever and always... and I need you so much in my life. You are my only savior and protector and... my only true love. I will never kept on believing on you at all the times... even my own life that I will spared with. I love you more than a thousand times than any other ladies in the entire world. "

" I love you so much, Kurapika... with all my heart and soul. "

And they shared a kiss with each other. But unbeknownst to them at the outside of the hotel, Saihara, had been accidentally heard their conversation, was getting more enraged in jealousy than ever, that he was fall in love to her, and she thought on her mind " _I won't let you to have a happy ending with her... I will destroyed her and you will belong to me forever and you won't ever to betrayed me again just like from the past. Just watch out._ " with an evil grin on her face

And then she vanished away from the place.

After they kissed with each other, Tom, Jerry along with Gon, Killua, Biscuit and Hanzo, entered in the room, went approached to them.

" Kurapika! We got some bad news for you! " Jerry said

" bad news? What's it? " Kurapika asked, with curiosity

" The former Number 2 member of the Phantom Troupe, Miss Risa Sariyame, wanted to seek you in a private manner. She wanted to meet you at the luxury hotel at exactly nighttime. " Gon answered in response

" Say what?! She will gonna meet me in a private?! But why? " Kurapika asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" I don't know but I think that she was going to after you, I'm so sure of it. She knows that you had defeated the group last year. You will be in terrible danger once again and I think that she will gonna killed you, I swear about it. " Killua said

Kurapika, turned his head to Asurina, with anxious in panic expression on his face.

" You need to be prepared for this. That woman was very far more dangerous than Saihara or the Phantom Troupe. You should be more careful. I'm afraid that she had planned something that we didn't know. " Killua said to him

He still kept looking at Asurina, still anxious in panic expression. But she tapped her hand on his shoulder, said " I know you are scared but don't worry I know that you are brave person, Kurapika. I know that you can able to do this, facing the former enemy of yours. If you need some backup, just contact me out immediately. Just tell me the location of where are you going to. " and she handled the communicator to him

" But... " he uttered, still anxious

" Trust me, okay? Just be careful. " Asurina told him

He paused for a moment, nodded his head, and after a few seconds, he responded " Okay then, I will, Asurina. "

" Wa... Wait. Hold on... are you really sure about that? Are you gonna go in there all by yourself? That was very insaning. " Hanzo asked

" We will come along with you. " Gon said

" Same goes for me " Tom said

" Look, guys. I don't want let you to put your lives because of my own safety. I wanted you to be safe rathered than to be involved. I'll be fine, for real. If it in case that I didn't come back here at one hour, just called Leorio immediately and take the black car at the parking lot, at the back side. I will called you back immediately. " Kurapika told them

" Got it, Kurapika. " Jerry said

" Just be careful. Don't let your guard down against her. " Killua told him

" I will " Kurapika said

And he stood up from his bed, then he weared his new clothes, and then he quickly rushed out of the hotel, taking a taxi, rode to the luxury hotel. Tom, Jerry, Gon, Killua and Asurina was watching from the distance, as the taxi leaves out.

" Are you guys really sure that he will gonna handled this all by himself? I got a bad feeling about this. " Gon asked, with an anxious expression on his face

" Same goes for me, Gon. We can't let him to put himself at risk. That woman was far more dangerous and threatening that we had never expected with. " Killua said

" I guess we are all so very worried about him this time. " Tom said

" Kurapika was a brave person, you knew that. " Asurina said

" Miss Asurina? " Gon wondered in curiosity

" Yeah, you are really his childhood friend after all, Asurina. But are you not feeling anxious about him, aren't you? " Killua asked

" Not that much, but somehow I need to let him so that he could faced his own fears, and faced the person with strong determination and don't let your guard down against your enemy. I will keep on believing to him until the end. " Asurina said in response

" Yeah, you say it. After all, you are the luckiest lady for him. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Asurina said, with a smile on her face

" Mhmm... " Tom said, with a shrugged manner

" Well, I guess she got the point. We are all gonna believe to him no matter what, right, Killua? " Gon asked

" Yeah, sure thing. " Killua said

Later, Kurapika was finally arrived at the luxury hotel. As he went in, the hotel receptionist approached and asked him " Which room that you will gonna entered to, Mister? "

" Which room where Miss Sariyame staying at? " he asked

" You will gonna meet Miss Sariyame? She was at the fourth floor, at Room 105. " the hotel receptionist answered

" Thanks " Kurapika said

And he went to the fourth floor, through elevator. When he finally reached to the room where Miss Sariyame staying at, he opened the door, and he was surprised of the view, full of luxurious items in every surroundings, with a large swimming pool on it. He entered in without second hesitation, and he saw Risa, wearing a luxurious royal clothes and sun glasess, sat on a cushion chair, holding a glass of wine on her hand, with a cigarette on the other hand. He was surprised when he saw her, went slowly approached to her.

" Miss Risa Sariyame... "

When she saw him, she removed her glasses, put down her glass and the cigarette on the table, then she turned to him, face to face, greeted him with amusement " It was a pleasure to see you, Mr Kurapika Kurta. What a pleasant surprise. You have came here without second hesitation, huh? Quite a brave person you are. "

" So, what do you want to asked me for, Miss Sariyame or should I say... former Number 2? " with a mad expression on his face

Then, the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

 **Now that an another enemy had been introduced, Tom, Jerry and the others are feared for Kurapika's safety, due to her hidden skills as the former member of the Phantom Troupe but Asurina determined him to faced her without fear, full of bravery. On the other hand, Saihara, has growing more jealous towards Asurina, hatching a new evil plan, planned to eliminate her and to captured Kurapika as well. Meanwhile, Kurapika faced the former Number 2 member of the Phantom Troupe, Miss Risa Sariyame.**

 **What will be their topic of their private conversation? Will it could be a demand or an indecent proposal? Will Tom, Jerry and the other hunters can able to stop her evil plot against him? Will Asurina, can able to recognize the evil plots of both Saihara and Miss Sariyame? What was the real reason why Risa wanted to talked with Kurapika? Will they can able to make a move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Love and Lies**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Facing your real fear was so very hard to do with, due to your past experiences especially when it was very terrifying and traumatic. In order to faced your own fear, just seek better and well expert professional people, to give some well positive advices to you, on how to faced your own fear. The most best option is to trust in yourself, with courage and strong faith. "**

 **\- Killua Zoldyck**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Love and Lies

In the previous chapter, Tom and Jerry were talking to Biscuit Krueger, second mentor of Gon and Killua about the topic that they have found the informations about the Akumus. On the other hand, Asurina was still taking care of Kurapika, and later on, they admitted their love for each other but unbeknownst to them, Saihara was secretly heard their conversation, was getting enraged in jealousy than ever towards Asurina and she hatched an another evil plan to destroyed her and to captured Kurapika as well. Later on, Tom and the others went in the room, tell to Kurapika that the former Number 2 member of the Phantom Troupe, Miss Risa Sariyame, that she should met him up in a private manner, despite his protests. And so, he came to the luxury hotel in which she was currently staying at. As he saw her, the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

What will be their topic? a demand or an indecent proposal? Will Tom and Jerry along with the other hunters including Asurina can able catch up on time to stop Risa's evil plot against Kurapika? Saihara, on the other hand, will can able to make an action in order to captured him?

Find Out

Kurapika and Risa, were looking at each other, in different facial expressions and that very moment, their Nen aura were activated.

" So, what do you want to say something to me, Miss Risa? " with a gritted mad expression on his face

" Oh come on, don't be such a rude person to me just like that, Kurapika. I have realized that you have came over here without anyone coming with you. What a brave young man you are. " with an amusement on her face

" Then what? Are you will gonna say anything to me? " still in mad expression on his face

" Of course I have. " then she removed off her glasses and placed it on the table, flipped up her long hair and then she went on, said with evil grin " I know that you are reincarnated in this world again... the deity hunter of fear, Kuroma. "

Kurapika, was shocked of what she had said and then he asked " What are you talking about?! You have been mistaken something else. I'm not Kuroma! My name was Kurapika, got that? "

" Don't you think that I'm a fool? Well, I can see it through your eyes. "

He tried to stepped back away from her, but she pulled his arm, gripped hardly, turned his back, looked at her, making him to be frightened in fear as she looks at him.

" What are you doing?... " with a little frightened expression on his face

And then she touched his eyes through her hand, pressing on it. That very moment, he started to feel a strange flash presence inside of his mind that he had never felt from before. It was happened before the war invasion occured.

In the vision, Kuroma, was watching the blue skies, standing in the center position, holding his scepter on his hand. One of the servants, went approached to him, asked " Why are you keep watching at the blue skies, Your Highness? "

" Is because I loved to see on how the universe was very vast and wide it is. The planets, the stars and even the celestial bodies as well. It was all thanks to all gods and goddesses who had been protected the universe from evil threats. "

" I see but which one of the planets in the solar system have you been gained more attention with? "

He nodded his head, looked down at planet Earth.

" But why that planet, Your Highness? "

" Because that... unlike other planets in the whole universe, it was so very beautiful and top of that, both non living and living creatures are lived in peace and harmony, without any wars and conflicts. That's the reason why I really admired that planet so much. I wished that I will go there someday... even in the future... "

" I do really admired you a lot, Your Highness. You are far more greater than the other gods and goddesses lived in the entire universe. "

" I will appreciate it that way, your greatest honor and respect for me have never been changed for all those years. I will make you as my personal assistant. " with a smile on his face

" Really, Your Highness? Wow! Thank you so much! " and he bowed down before him

After seeing the vision on his mind, Kurapika was fell slowly collapsed on the floor, kneel down, with a panted manner.

" Do you really remember of who you really are? "

He slowly turned his head, asked, covered his left eye with his palm hand " Why you are doing this? Is because that you are trying to tell me that I am Kuroma, right? "

" Of course not because I see in your eyes of your true power in inside your soul. Whatever you tried to say, you are the present reincarnation of the first deity hunter of the entire universe. That it was the reason why I asked you to come here all by yourself. What an insist. "

" I have no idea of what you are saying but my mind is completely blurred out. What are you trying to planned something against me? "

She went to him, kneel down, raised his chin harder through her index finger, said to him with amusement " Oh, my dear Kurapika Kurta... of all the enemies that I have been encountered with, you are the most impressive hunter that I ever met with even though you have the power of all Nen. After all, I wanted you to stayed with me... just once... "

" To stayed with you?! I already have my own true love of my life, got that?! "

" What did you just say?... Did you have your own love life? You have been disgrace me. This time, I will make you mine forever! " with a mad jealous expression on her face

And so, she pulled his arm, with strong force.

" Hey, let me go!!! " as he tried to pulled his arm away from her

But suddenly, a card was hit on her left arm, making to released him from her grasp. Kurapika, turned back around, saw that it was a joker card.

" No way... it couldn't be... " and he turned back again

It was actually Hisoka, was standing behind the walls.

" Hisoka?! Why are you doing here? " he asked

" I came here to help you from getting away from her. After all, we are allies, right? " Hisoka responded

" Yeah, thanks a lot for a little help. " Kurapika said

" Why you little... I will finished you!!! " Risa shouted, trying to finished Hisoka off, with a mad expression on her face

She used her weapon to finished him off. But then, her weapon was been cut off into pieces, fell down on the floor.

" It can't be... Why yo- " with an anger expression on her face

And she fell collapsed on the floor, with some wounds on her body, due to some poker cards that Hisoka threw.

" Hold on... how did you do that killing trick anyway? " Kurapika asked, approached to him

" It was a long explanation. But somehow, I intend to killed someone who have no longer to be the strongest member of the Phantom Troupe. " Hisoka said in response

" But how did you know that I was here anyway? " Kurapika asked

" Your special someone has been called me a while back ago. " Hisoka said, with romantic embarrassment

" Wait... did Asurina called you?! " Kurapika asked, with a shocking expression on his face

Then Hisoka laughed in embarrassment.

" What the funny? " with a grumpy expression on his face

" She was quite so very special to you. After all, both of you were so outrageous and hot headed. So, did you professed your feelings for her, right? "

" But... how did you know about my secret profession to Asurina? "

" I sensed it that in my mind. I have the ability to see a good or bad prediction will happen in the future. "

" I have never realized that you have the ability to see a prediction in the future. But somehow, I need to tell you something. "

" About what? "

" Well you see... Miss Risa had shown something in my mind that... I was the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the first deity hunter of the entire universe. "

And Hisoka was surprised in shocked, asked " No way! You are the present reincarnation of the first deity hunter, Kuroma? But that's was impossible! "

" She had seen a vision from the past, through looking. That's explains why she wanted to forced me to come with her but I told her that I already have my own true love of my life. "

" Ugh, I never doubt that to happen that you are the present reincarnation of Kuroma. That explains it why you are acting so strange for the past few weeks ago. "

" But I cannot tell to Tom, Jerry and the others about this. Maybe they are already know of who really I am. " with a doubted expression on his face

But suddenly, they heard the mocking laughter of Saihara from behind.

" No... she was here... " with a frightened expression on his face

" Just I expected with... "

And then she appeared before them, through black mists.

" Saihara... " Kurapika uttered

She slowly walks towards to him, with evil amusement " So.. you are really still alive in the mortal world, Kuroma. This time, you will never get in my way just like from the past that you have been sealed me away. "

That very moment, she used her dark powers to create a swarm of long vines in the entire room, trapped both of them.

" You can't able to escape from me this time. " Saihara said, with burst of evil laughter

Kurapika, tried to pulled himself away from the vines. But then, she went to him, touched his face, through her hand, said with amusement " Oh my, you are trying to escaped from me? You have no power to used against me. After all, you will never betrayed me again just like from the past and I will make sure that you will be mine forever. Just forget everything in your mind and be with me. "

" Don't listen to her, Kurapika!! " Hisoka shouted

She tried to kissed him but suddenly a blast of lightning hit on her, making her to fell down on the floor and all of the long vines were disappeared in a trace, releasing both of them.

The two turned back and they were surprised that Tom, Jerry, Gon, Killua along with Biscuit, Hanzo, Pokkle alongside with the members of the Phantom Troupe and the Chimera Ant exterminators arrived in, with Leorio, Wing and Zushi assisted them from the outside of the hotel. Also, Asurina was with Tom and the others as well.

" You guys! Why you are all doing here? That lightening blast from a while back then... " Kurapika uttered

" Yep, that was me, Kurapika. That was my Nen power ability. " Killua said in response

" Actually it was all thanks to Jerry, who have been sensed that Saihara was going to captured you so that why we came here to stop her. " Gon stated

" _That mouse creature has also the ability to see of what will possibly happened in the future. That was very impressive..._ " Hisoka thought

" And of course, the members of the Phantom Troupe and the Chimera Ant exterminators came along as well, to helped you and to stop her. " Tom said to him

" Thanks, Jerry. You are the best. " Kurapika said to him

" No problem. After all, close friends should help in one another and never leave behind. I was very concerned about your safety so that why we came here to help you. " Jerry said with a smile

Asurina, rushed to him, hugged in embraced.

" I'm so getting worried about you that much. I never thought that you can do it all by yourself and I see in your eyes that you are truly a brave person, facing the enemy without second hesitation. " she said

" I never thought that you will came here to help me. After all, you are my only true love of my life and it will never changed that way... forever. " Kurapika said

And everyone were act romantic towards them. Saihara, looked at them, driven with jealousy, stand up again from knocking down.

" Oh no... this is not so good... " Tom uttered

" We need to stayed sharp. I guess she was trying to provoke them. " Biscuit stated

" She was very far more dangerous that we had never expected with. Her heart and soul were full of jealousy and anger because she saw him, was with someone else. " Phinks stated

" Whom you referring to? " Kalluto asked

" It was no other than the first deity hunter of the entire universe, Kuroma, who was the responsible for sealing her away for a long centuries ago and it was stated in the history that she was completely so very obsessed towards him. " Morel said

" No kidding me... Kurapika was the present reincarnation of Kuroma?! " Gon wondered in a surprise manner

" Just I had expected with... he was really the present reincarnation of Kuroma, in which they both got the same face and physical appearances, same color of their eyes and top of that, their Nen power abilities. " Killua stated

" Same goes for me. I have never realized that they are heavily matched. It was really came true after all." Tom said

And so, Saihara tried to used her attack against Asurina.

" Asurina!!! " Jerry yelled

" Prepare to die, you slayer bitch!! " Saihara shouted, trying to attacked her

But then, Kurapika activated his Nen power, his Specialist ability and he created a barrier, to prevent her attack, protecting her, blocking off away. Tom and the others were impressed of what they had saw.

And that very moment, he began to transformed into his past reincarnation, the first deity hunter of the entire universe, Kuroma. His yellow outfit was turned into black and his hair was grey and then his eyes were turned pure scarlet red. Everyone were been surprised in shocked of what they had witnessed, including Asurina, thought on her mind " _No way... Kurapika was the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the first deity hunter of the entire universe?! But how he had recovered his past memories?_ "

And after he transformed, he raised the Emperor's Cross on his fingertip and his Nen aura was activated, facing to Saihara, said with anger " I won't let you to killed anyone whom I love with! I will gonna killed you once for all. "

" Kurapika... " Asurina uttered

" You are trying to sealed me again? Then go ahead and defeat me, my little beloved Kuroma. " Saihara said, with evil amusement on her face

The two are facing with each other, in different facial expressions while the others are watching at them.

" What do you think will happen next? " Gon asked, turned his head to Jerry

" I don't know. Let's find out. It will could be a rageous battle fight between past enemies. " Jerry said in response

" Yeah, you said it... " Gon uttered, turned his head to them

On the other hand, Maki was been confronted by Nai at the forest.

" Who are you anyway? What do you want from me? " holding his sword on his hand

And Nai was smiling at him, with evil amusement.

 **Now that Kurapika has been awaken his past memories as Kuroma, the first deity hunter of the entire universe, through the ability power that Risa had, the former Number 2 member of the Phantom Troupe but she was killed in the hands of Hisoka, who was came to help him. However, Saihara came in, trying to trapped them but luckily on time that Tom, Jerry along with the other hunters including the Phantom Troupe members and the exterminators of Chimera Ant came to helped him, facing her again in a reunion battle.**

 **Will Tom, Jerry and the other hunters will can able to make an action to help him? Will Kurapika can able to confessed his past secret to Asurina?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - The Deity of Fear: Kuroma**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Protecting and sacrificing yourself for your special someone is the most powerful action of a real love. Don't ever to be hesitated of what you are trying to do with. Love is the greatest weapon of all and it will never be torned apart. "**

 **\- Jerry Mouse**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Deity of Fear: Kuroma

In the previous chapter, Kurapika encountered the former member number 2 of the Phantom Troupe, Miss Risa Sariyame and she forces him to recovered his memories as the deity of fear, Kuroma. Luckily, Hisoka came to his aid, but it was interrupted when Saihara enters in, trapped both of them with her vines. Saihara tried to seduced him but suddenly, Tom, Jerry, along with Asurina, Gon, Killua and Leorio alongside with the other hunters including the Phantom Troupe members and the Chimera Ant exterminators. The two childhood sweethearts shared their romantic feelings for each other but Saihara, was extremely jealous to them, trying to eliminate Asurina but Kurapika provoked her, transformed into his past self, in which everyone were surprised of what they had witnessed with.

What will be their next move?

Find Out

Kurapika, now as Kuroma, facing with Saihara, in different facial expressions while everyone were still watching in silent.

" Now the two enemies were finally faced with each other again... " Tom said

" So, now what? " Gon asked

" I think we should not move for a little bit. This is was Kurapika's fight. " Jerry said

" Yeah... but.. " Gon uttered

Saihara, smiled at him, with wicked amusement, making Kurapika to get mad in rage.

" I had never expected to awakened your memories of the past is because you wanted to protect your childhood friend. What a pity creature you are. "

" I don't want to let hurt my close friends, Saihara. This time, I swear that I will defeat you at all cost. "

" Really? Then, go ahead. If you lose, you will be belonged to me forever. I won't let that to happened just like from the past. "

When the two was about started to fight with each other, it was interrupted that Saihara had suddenly teleported away from their sight.

" Ha?! She had just vanished away? " Leorio wondered in a surprise manner

" Curious... is this is one of her new power ability or something...? " Gon asked, I'm curiosity

" I think that ability it was not hers. " Killua said

" Then.. who will might be? " Gon asked

That very moment, Kurapika reversed back to his original self, became exhausted and tired and he started to getting fainted. Asurina, rushed to his aid, holding him by both of her hands.

" Are you alright, Kurapika? " she asked, looked at him

" Yes, I'm fine, Asurina. I guess I was a little bit tired. " Kurapika answered in response

" You should take a rest later. And somehow, thanks for protecting me back then... I never thought that you will gonna protect me by awakened yourself as Kuroma, the Deity of fear. " Asurina said

" Is because I won't let her to killed you, is because I wanted to protect you from harm, is because you are my only childhood friend of my life. " Kurapika said

Asurina smiled of what he had said.

The others went approached to them.

" By the way, I was wondering... who was this Kuroma anyway? If Mr Kurapika was the present reincarnation of that deity god, and what he looks like from before? " Morel asked

" Let me explained it's history of the first war between the good and the evil hunters, was happened a hundred thousands years ago before the planet Earth was created. " Jerry said

" Wait... how did you know about the history of the first war? " Hanzo asked

" Is because I had read a book in the library two years ago. My favorite hobby was to read books of hidden histories from across of the world. " Jerry said in response

" I guess you knew a lot about ancient histories, little mouse. " Phinks said

" I think we had no other choice but to listen to this little one. " Shalnark said

Machi, was deep breath in sigh, tapped her hand on her forehead.

" We are all ready to listen, Mr Jerry. " Knov said

Jerry, deep in breath, while Kurapika was listened to him. Then, he began to tell the story " It was happened a hundred thousands years ago before our planet was created, there was a kingdom was built at the top of the skies, it was named " Sky Kingdom " . "

(Flashback)

(In the Sky Castle)

(Hundred Thousands Years Ago)

The kingdom was surrounded by the white and beautiful blue clouds, with no people lived there. It was surrounded by beautiful blue waterfalls, with some huge rock wells. There were plants and animals were placed in a wide land. Some of the birds flied in the air. At the top of the skies, there was a castle was built, in full pure white.

At the castle stand, Kuroma, was standing, watching at the outside of the castle.

Then, Jerry went on " Kuroma was the ruler of the Sky Kingdom. He was the most strongest among the other deities from every kingdoms. All the deities were so very respectful to him because he was kind to anyone else but when someone wanted to destroyed or to eliminate him, his heart was full of anger and rage, and he killed them by his Nen power ability. From that day forward, he was titled " Deity of Fear ", due to his skills in killing his enemies and his eyes were turned pure scarlet red. But still, he was still respected by some other deities despite of his new personality. "

(Flashback continues)

(Still at the Sky Kingdom)

The advisor went approached to him.

The ruler, turned his head, asked " Do you have any information did you bring? "

" Yes, a big shocking news, Your Highness. "

" What's it? "

" The evil hunter Saihara had begun to attacked every kingdoms. "

Shocked of what he had said, then he asked again " She had attacked every kingdoms?! But how? I didn't expected that so soon. "

" I think that evil hunter wanted to seek vengeance against you, Your Highness. Much worst, she brought her own army to launched the attack. Currently, she was attacked the kingdom of Paven. "

Driven by anger and frustration, he walked out, riding on his chariot, rode to a kingdom named " Paven ", in order to stopped her from attacking the kingdom.

Upon he arrived at the kingdom, he saw Saihara, was standing in the center position at the entrance gate, turned her back, waiting for him, making him to surprised in shocked.

" I had never expected that you will gonna came here, to faced me of course, my dear Kuroma. " with amusement on her face

" I cannot let you to destroyed every kingdoms in every part of the universe. I will make sure that I will defeat you at all cost! " with a mad expression on his face

" You are trying to fight me? then, go ahead, my dear Kuroma. " still with amusement on her face

The two are facing with each other, in different facial expressions. After a few seconds, the two were started to fight with each other, with their own weapons.

As they fight with each other, Saihara said to him, with amusement on her face " I had never expected that you got stronger a lot because you have the power of Nen. But somehow for me, it was a piece of cake. "

She activated her dark power ability, making the deity hunter was surprised in horror and then she fired her attack at him, making him to fell down on the ground.

He tried to stand up. The evil hunter laughed in an evil manner " You won't ever to defeat me because soon... you will be belonged to my possession, and to ruled the entire universe. "

After a few seconds, he can able to stand up, nodded his head, said in an emotional manner " I will never ever to be defeated because no matter what... I will still able to continued to fight until my eternal death. "

" Too late for that, Kuroma. Just give up already. The whole universe will be turned into a world of the doom and darkness. " and she laughed loudly

" I can't let it that to happened, Saihara. But somehow, this is will be your end of your evil reign. " raised his head again, facing to her

" Say what?! " with a shocking expression on her face

That very moment, he activated his ultimate power ability " Emperor's Time ".

" You will gonna be sealed for doom forever! "

His cross was glowing lighter in green, and his eyes were turned pure scarlet red.

" I can't let you to destroyed me! " and she tried to fired her dark power at him

But her attack was been blocked by a barrier.

" Impossible... my attack... "

" Prepared yourself, Saihara! Your fate will be sealed away in the depths of darkness and with burning flames. "

And then, his power ability was worked on her, making her to turned into a statue. Before she could turned her completely, she said to him " No, it can't be... don't you think you had won yet? But I swear that I will gonna returned back again in revenge! You can't able to escaped from my wrath because you are still belonged to me and nothing else! I will come back!! "

After that, she was turned completely into a stone statue. Then, he wrapped the statue with his chains and then he sealed her into a black chamber. He said " _You will gonna be sealed in that chamber for a hundreds years. As long you are in that chamber, you can't ever to escaped yourself from the dark flames. This is will be your greatest punishment for those who are ruthless and evil creatures who are thinked nothing but evil desires. Somehow, I swear to myself that I will sealed you for eternity... until in the next generations of the universe._ "

Then, Jerry went on " Kuroma sealed Saihara by his own ultimate Nen power ability power so that she will never came out or to escaped from the chamber of darkness until eternity. The peace of every kingdoms were returned back once again, thanks to Kuroma. But a century later as the planet Earth was created, some of the good and evil hunters were started to enraged in bloody war battles because due to that the evil hunters' vengeance for their leader's death. Some of the rulers of every kingdoms were started to gave up their territory so that they will never getting killed or tortured but they ended up to death as well. All the kingdoms from across the universe were destroyed except for the Sky Kingdom. When the news had reached to Kuroma, he was shocked in terrible horror. He tried to stopped the war battle but in the end, he started to getting desperate and he decided to give up because everyone had lost their faith in one another, and their hearts was filled with anger and hatred. And so, he decided to killed himself by falling off to the cliff. "

(Flashback Continues)

(At the cliff)

Before he could jumped down, he raised up his hands, said in a loud voice " I swear to all of you, living and non living creatures of the entire universe and in this planet, that each of you must not fight with each other, with hatred and anger in your hearts. Because of that, I shall separated every creatures into two, above and below. All of you can't able to reunite with each other unless you have still have faith in one another. Now, my mission as the protector of the entire universe was over, all of you must lived independently. I will gonna died for the peace for the entire universe, and I will make sure that I will returned back in the future! "

And he felled down at the cliff, killing himself. The howling of the owls were getting so much louder than ever seems. The two teams, were stopped fighting with each other, heared the mourning of every creatures.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present time)

Jerry went on " Since after the death of Kuroma, the whole universe was shattered into pieces again and the revolution of the Earth was repeated again. The other deities, who were served as the close friends of Kuroma, saddened of his sudden death. And that's how the legacy of Kuroma's devotion was spread from across the world and it was became a legend until now. However, as many centuries passed by, despite the first war has been over due to the sudden death of Kuroma, some of the hunters, both good and evil were started raging in a bloody war battle once again in the present time because... they don't know of Kuroma's words of legacy. "

" Now, that you had said it, I think the army of Saihara will started to launched attack once again just like from hundred thousands years ago. " Knov stated

" If it will continued like this, the whole world will be in terrible doom. " Biscuit said

" That's why we need to formed a huge army in order to defeat Saihara and her army of Akuras, her new allies. " Killua said

" But... the question is... who will gonna lead our army? " Kalluto asked

All their eyes were turned to Kurapika, making him to stunned in surprised.

" I guess you will gonna lead our army, Kurapika. " Tom said

" But... I can't... I can't able to be lead you, guys. I'm not a perfect leader and besides, I'm not getting a little bit stronger enough to defeat Saihara and her army. " Kurapika said, with emotional expression on his face

" We know but we had no other person to lead this but only you, Kurapika. Remember, you are the present reincarnation of Kuroma, the deity of fear. We know that Saihara was trying to get you but we are all here for you, to aid in this raging battle fight, and to fight alongside with you. You are the only hope in doing this. " Jerry said to him

" Jerry got the point. This is the only way to defeat the destroyers of the entire universe. All of us were here to helped you in this fight. " Gon said

" Yeah, he's right. " Killua said

" Everyone... " Kurapika uttered, as everyone nodded their heads, with determination, including Asurina and Hisoka as well

She hold his hand, tightly said to him " No matter what, I will fight alongside you, even my own life that I will gonna take away with, just for you and everyone else, living on this planet. I know you can do it and I will keep on believing in you until the end. "

" Asurina... "

The two were looking at each other. Everyone were acting in a romantic manner even Hisoka too, was impressed at them.

After that, Kurapika stand up, facing to them, and said " Okay, everyone. I will gonna lead our new army, against Saihara and her army, the Akuras. We will gonna make sure that they will never attacked the city. So that's why I need all of you, to assist in the battle. All the things and discussions will be settled by tomorrow, at the hotel lobby, 9 o clock in the morning. Don't be late. "

" Sounds good to me " Shalnark said, with impressedment

" I can't wait for this to battled those evil creeps out there. " Nobunaga said

" I had agree too " Shizuku said

" Hey, how about us, Kurapika? " Gon asked

" Of course, you four will be my backuppers except for Leorio, who will gathered informations about the Akuras and it's weaknesses. " Kurapika answered

" You betcha, Kurapika. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" Thanks, Jerry. But I need to requested to you for something. " Kurapika said

" What's it? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

Meanwhile, Saihara arrived at the forest, met up with Nai.

" So, what you had brought something? I never thought that you had called me in a sudden. "

He showed Maki to her. Maki, was been tied up with ropes, unconscious, can't able to move.

" Well, how we gonna do to this guy? "

" We will gonna used him as a hostage bait to lured your greatest arch enemy, Asurina and then we shall destroyed her and along with her childhood friend, you know, the professional hunter named Kurapika. So, what do you think about that plan, Saihara? " with an evil smile on his face

She nodded her head, with an evil glare on her face, said " Very well... " and she laughed slightly, in an evil manner

 **After Kurapika awakened his past memories as Kuroma, the deity of fear, Jerry telled the story on how the first war between good and evil hunters had been begun a long time ago. After telling the whole story to them, they decided to formed an army, in order to defeated Saihara and her minions. Due to his past memories as Kuroma, Kurapika will be act as the leader of the army group. On the other hand, Saihara met up with Nai at the forest, telling her that they will gonna used Maki as a hostage bait in order to eliminate Asurina and to captured Kurapika as well.**

 **What will be Kurapika's new battle strategies? Will his love relationship with Asurina will getting far more stronger than ever it's seems?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 15 - History of the Deity World**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Each of us must relied on each other in order to reunited as one team. That's the main key of a true teamwork. "**

 **\- Killua Zoldyck**


End file.
